


Mon Ourson

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: Abandonné à son sort dans un marais, un petit Harry en mauvais état marche dans l'eau boueuse. Ce marais appartient à un sorcier, théoriquement mort depuis des siècles pour la populations magique du XXème siècle, mais qui changera la vie de l'enfant.





	Mon Ourson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamaire : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne gagne rien sauf la satisfaction de voir une autre histoire sur Salazar Serpentard et Harry Potter en mode parental.
> 
> Un immense merci à Mai51 (profil sur Fanfiction.net) qui s'est proposée si gentiment pour corriger cette histoire ! Sans elle, vous auriez sûrement sauté au plafond à la vue de quelques aberrations orthographiques souvent dû à de l'inattention.
> 
> Rendez-vous à la fin.  
> Bonne lecture !

Un soir pluvieux, dans la petite ville de Little Whinging, un enfant rentrait chez lui à pied. Sous la pluie battante, qui ne lui faisait plus rien tellement il était mouillé, il courrait pour ne pas être en retard. Ses petites jambes foulaient rapidement la chaussée détrempée, pour pouvoir rentrer plus vite. Malheureusement, entre l'école et sa maison, il eut largement le temps d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. C'est donc imbibé d'eau qu'Harry rentra au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry laissa ses chaussures bien trop grandes et détrempées sur le perron et entra. Il était sur le tapis de l'entrée, pieds nus et dégoulinant d'eau quand sa tante arriva dans le vestibule.

\- Va dans ton placard, tu vas tout inonder ! siffla celle-ci, indifférente que l'enfant garde ses vêtements mouillés sur lui.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla dans son placard où sa tante l'enferma à clef. L'enfant était debout sur le matelas posé à terre. Il lui était facile de pouvoir rester sur ses deux jambes dans cet espace réduit puisque du haut de ses quatre ans, il n'était pas bien grand. On lui aurait facilement donné un an voir deux de moins s'il n'avait pas été si maigre. D'ailleurs, sa maigreur aurait pu être un signal d'alarme de ses conditions de vie, mais le couple Dursley avait réussi à convaincre leur entourage aussi bien que l'école que l'enfant était un très petit mangeur à la santé douteuse. Preuves en étaient toutes les absences de l'enfant à l'école. Mais personne ne savait que si l'enfant n'était pas présent c'était le plus souvent pour accomplir les tâches que lui donnait son oncle ou tout simplement qu'il ne pouvait plus se lever.

Vernon Dursley considérait que l'anormal n'avait pas besoin de savoir lire ou écrire du moment qu'il se contentait de bien retenir toutes les corvées qu'il lui donnait le matin avant de partir. Après tout, les petits monstres ingrats ne méritaient pas de vivre, donc une éducation serait déjà un honneur bien trop grand. Il ne battait pas non plus l'enfant. Ce serait accorder trop d'importance au monstre. Il se contentait de ne pas le voir tout simplement. Même si une ou deux baffes ne faisaient pas de mal non plus.

Pétunia Dursley était du même avis que son mari mais elle ne pouvait ignorer son neveu. Sa sœur avait toujours fait des trucs bizarres. Il n'était pas question que le petit monstre en face de même et surtout pas en présence de son petit Dudleynouchet ! Il pourrait le contaminer. Donc elle faisait trimer son neveu, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'ait pas le temps de penser ou de faire des choses bizarres. Le tenir occupé, là était la clef de tout ! Quelques fois, la cuillère en bois pouvait aussi être utile quand le monstre baillait aux corneilles ou qu'il n'allait pas assez vite. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le toucher comme son mari, qui lui, n'hésitait pas quand il le fallait.

Quant à Dudley Dursley, il trouvait son cousin marrant. Le monstre trébuchait souvent à l'école et hésitait quelques fois à aller sur la gauche ou la droite comme s'il ne voyait pas où était l'obstacle. D'ailleurs c'était une bonne chose pour « La Chasse au Harry », comme ça le jouet ne lui filait pas entre les pattes. Pas plus tard que ce matin, il avait pu y jouer avec ses amis. Le monstre avait couru bien vite mais avait fini par être coincé dans un coin de la cours après s'être pris les pieds dans ses vêtements. Ridicule ! Ils en avaient bien ri. Mais cela n'avait pas duré très longtemps. En même temps que Dudley et sa bande s'amusaient, le ciel se couvrit et il se mit à pleuvoir des trombes d'eaux. Ça les fit partir plus vite, mais le petit garçon grassouillet jeta un œil à son cousin, lui disant que cette averse était de sa faute. Mais maintenant, Dudley s'ennuyait. Son jouet avait été enfermé dans le placard. Tant pis, il regarderait la télé.

Dans son placard, Harry avait finit par s'asseoir. Il avait froid, sa tante ne l'avait même pas laissé se sécher ou changer de vêtements. Il les enleva et les fit glisser sur le sol, il n'avait pas l'intention de mouiller son lit. Mais recouvert de sa petite couverture bleue, il avait froid dans son placard. Harry ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoula et c'est quand il entendit le pas lourd de son oncle monter les escaliers qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était tard. Sans avoir dormi, il avait comaté toute la soirée. Et Harry savait que cela ne serait pas gratuit. Il n'avait rien fait de la soirée, demain il n'irait pas en cours. D'ailleurs, il ne la sentait pas bien cette journée à venir. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui ne se sentait pas bien ? Il ne savait pas, il avait froid, il était bizarre. Il se sentait…bizarre ? Tout était bizarre en fait. Au final, Harry ne savait pas mais il tenta de dormir malgré l'affreuse nuit qui l'attendait.

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'alla pas à l'école le lendemain. Ni le suivant. Ni celui d'après. Et encore moins les jours qui suivirent. Harry ne comprit pas. D'habitude, c'est quand il faisait des trucs bizarres qu'il n'allait pas à l'école mais il n'avait rien fait. Peut être que s'il pleuvait continuellement depuis quatre jours, c'était sa faute ? Comme le sous-entendait l'oncle Vernon ?

Bien sûr, le petit Potter était à l'origine de tous les maux de la famille Dursley comme de tous ceux de la rue ou du monde. Donc pour eux, il était évidant que s'il pleuvait sans interruption depuis quelques jours, c'était de sa faute. Mais ces jours passés à la maison n'étaient pas de tout repos pour Harry. Ils étaient mêmes encore plus fatiguant que d'habitude.

Harry avait froid, il tremblait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps et il se sentait toute chose. Et depuis le soir où il était rentré trempé de l'école, il faisait les corvées de travers. Il ne se passait pas une journée où il ne faisait pas tomber quelque chose, le cassant par fois, faisant cramer une partie du repas.

Ce soir-là, Harry se sentait vraiment mal. Il avait mal à la tête, elle était lourde. Ces membres lui faisaient mal quand il bougeait, il boitait puisque hier matin il avait cassé un verre et avait marché sur un morceau de l'objet et ses mains aussi le faisaient souffrir, puisqu'il était très maladroit en ce moment, il s'était blessé en ramassant les morceaux brisé mais aussi en préparant à manger par la suite.

Et là, alors qu'il servait le repas aux Dursley, ses oreilles commençaient à le tirailler. Harry sentait les côtés de sa tête chauffer, alors que celle-ci tournait de plus en plus. Mais il ne put se concentrer plus longtemps sur ce qu'il ressentait alors que son ventre se manifestait lui aussi, son oncle l'appelait.

\- Garçon ! Débarrasse !

Harry avança vers son oncle et pris l'assiette de ce dernier. L'enfant tremblait tellement qu'il reversa les couverts sur le gros homme. Vernon n'apprécia guère de se faire agresser par l'anormal. Car oui, il considérait que ce geste malheureux était une rébellion de l'autre ingrat et secoua l'enfant comme un prunier pour lui apprendre la reconnaissance. Alors que l'adulte vociférait sur l'enfant sur le fait qu'il était un petit monstre ingrat tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu, alors qu'ils l'avait recueilli, nourri, logé et qu'il ne méritait pas sa vie, qu'ils étaient bien trop généreux avec lui, Vernon ne fit pas attention au teint verdâtre du dit monstre.

Harry le sentait, ça remontait insidieusement le long de sa gorge. Il savait ce qui allait se passer et il devinait, il ne savait trop comment, que ce serait l'une des dernières choses qui se passerait dans cette maison avant qu'il n'en soit chassé. Quand son oncle le secoua une fois de plus, Harry rendit le fond de son estomac sur la chemise de Vernon.

S'en fut trop. Pétunia fit sortir Dudley du séjour et le suivit à l'étage pendant que Vernon jetait le monstre au sol. Après ça, tout ce passa dans le flou pour Harry. Il avait conscience d'être sur le carrelage froid, malade comme un chien quand on le traîna jusque dans le coffre la voiture. Le voyage au sol ne fut pas agréable, surtout quand il fut tiré sur le sol détrempé et caillouteux de l'allée. Il fut jeté dans ce qu'il devina être le coffre de la voiture quand il se retrouva dans le noir et que le ronronnement d'un moteur lui vint aux oreilles.

Étonnamment, sa main rencontra un tissu qu'il reconnu comme sa couverture bleue. Ça avait la même texture et la même puanteur. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus lavée ? Si un jour elle était passée au lavage…

La voiture roula longtemps. Ou seulement quelques minutes. Harry ne savait pas, sa couverture serrée entre ses bras, il comatait sans avoir conscience du temps qui passait. La voiture subit quelques cahots qui firent valdinguer l'enfant dans le coffre avant que tout ne s'arrête. Le coffre s'ouvrit sur l'ombre de l'oncle Vernon qui prit le gamin par son t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui et le lâcha dans le bas-côté.

\- Même pas fichu de laisser la voiture propre, cracha Vernon.

L'adulte, sans se soucier d'abandonner un enfant, repartit à la place du conducteur et démarra le véhicule pour disparaître dans la nature.

Harry, mal au point et surtout choqué de ce qui venait de se passer, n'avait pas réagi quand son oncle l'avait balancé dans l'herbe. Mais le bruit du moteur qui démarre et qui s'éloigne l'avait ramené plus ou moins à la réalité. Le temps de se redresser, la voiture et le bruit du moteur avaient disparus. De toute façon, Harry doutait de pouvoir entendre correctement avec ses oreilles qui sifflaient de plus en plus au contact de l'humidité ambiante.

Harry regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que des arbres. Pleins d'arbres immenses, moussus d'où pendait abondamment une sorte d'algue poisseuse peu ragoûtante. Au clair de lune, il distingua aussi de nombreux reflets créés par d'immenses zones d'eaux entre les arbres. Il n'entendait pas très bien mais il lui semblait que la nature était extrêmement vivante dans le coin. Harry se hissa sur la sorte de route sur laquelle son oncle avait arrêté la voiture précédemment. Le sol était mou, froid, humide et laissait suinter de l'eau dans les traces de pneu récentes et là où il posait ses pieds.

Ne sachant pas où aller, il fit demi-tour et remonta dans le sens contraire du départ de son oncle. Après tout, ils étaient arrivés par là, avant que son oncle ne continue, sans lui, tout droit. Donc, en faisant le chemin inverse il devrait pouvoir…sortir ? Mais sortir d'où ? Et pour aller où ? Harry s'arrêta de penser en secouant la tête devant le chemin, ce qui fût une très mauvaise idée. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau cognait contre son crâne, s'il ne se baladait pas déjà librement. Son geste l'avait fait vaciller sur ses jambes lourdes et il se demanda juste une seconde pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Il ne savait plus mais en regardant à nouveau autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait à un croisement.

Il y avait un chemin qui partait sur sa droite en angle droit et un autre pointant délicatement dans une direction entre devant lui et sa gauche. Lequel prendre ? Est-ce que son oncle avait fait un virage un peu avant de le laisser là ? Non. Peut être ? Harry ne savait plus, il ne savait pas. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il avait mal partout, il avait froid, il était fatigué et il commençait à être effrayé. L'enfant qu'il était tremblait de plus en plus alors qu'il prit la direction sur sa gauche. De toute façon, perdu pour perdu, autant avancer sans réfléchir. Peut être qu'enfin tout s'arrêterait s'il marchait jusqu'à un point de non retour. Et quel pourrait-être ce point de non-retour ? Qu'il tombe d'épuisement ? De froid ? Ou qu'il croise quelqu'un ? Et si ce quelqu'un était méchant ? Et s'il lui voulait du mal ?

Harry qui marchait droit devant lui, les jambes trempées, tomba dans l'eau sans remarquer que le chemin finissait là. Échoué dans la tourbière vaseuse, l'enfant hoqueta. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il savait qu'il était un petit monstre, il savait qu'il était inutile et ingrat. Mais il faisait de son mieux malgré ses tords qu'il ne comprenait pas. Alors Harry pleura fort et à grand renfort de cris et de larmes. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il…

Un grand coup de tonnerre le réduit au silence en même temps qu'une pluie diluvienne se mettait à tomber.

Alors, son oncle et sa tante avaient raison ? C'était lui qui faisait tomber la pluie depuis des jours ? … Lui ? L'horrible petit monstre qu'il était.

Harry regarda derrière lui le chemin qu'il voyait sortir de l'eau malgré l'obscurité ambiante - en voilà une autre preuve de sa monstruosité, il voyait dans le noir ! Et à travers la pluie en plus ! Il se détourna du chemin et s'enfonça plus loin dans le marécage. Si on ne voulait pas de lui, alors il ne reviendrait pas. Et puis pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Un placard exiguë et pas de nourriture ? Ici aussi il n'avait rien à manger mais au moins il était dans un espace immense. Bien plus grand que son placard. Certes, c'était tout mouillé, sa couverture était dégoulinante d'eau mais il la gardait précieusement avec lui.

Il continua d'avancer, les jambes dans l'eau, quelques fois celle-ci lui arrivait même à la taille. Il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que, ne sachant pas nager, il pourrait se noyer. Et puis de toute façon, qui se soucierait de sa noyade ? Personne.

Harry avança longtemps sans s'en rendre compte et il fut surpris lorsque, malgré la pluie tombant toujours mais plus calmement, le marais commença à s'éclaircir. C'était déjà le matin, il avait marché tant de temps que ça ? Il ne stoppa pas pour autant son chemin, avançant dans la clarté ambiante de plus en plus présente en même temps qu'une brume basse et proche du sol et des surfaces aqueuses se levait.

C'est dans cette claire-obscurité qu'Harry entendit un sifflement. Il s'arrêta, surpris et regarda partout autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien. Il fallait dire qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose avec cette brume qui se transformait petit à petit en purée de poids au niveau de ses jambes. Et puis ses oreilles sifflaient depuis la veille, donc il n'aurait même pas du s'étonner d'entendre un sifflement. Reprenant sa route, le sifflement se fit entendre quelques pas plus loin. Harry fit un bond en arrière.

\- Qui ? murmura l'enfant.

~ Me comprends-tu ? Serais-tu un parleur petit ? lui répondit le sifflement.

~ Un parleur ? Mais vous parlez anglais, dit Harry d'une petite voix rocailleuse qu'il forçait pour se faire entendre.

~ Tu peux murmurer, je t'entendrais petit parleur.

Harry fit quelques pas en avant, peu sûr quand aux intentions de cette voix. Elle lui paraissait plus curieuse que menaçante mais on ne savait jamais.

~ Tu devrais faire demi-tour, petit.

~ Pourquoi ?

~ Parce que, siffla doucement la voix.

~ Parce que n'est pas une réponse, répondit l'enfant doucement, sans insolence.

La voix sifflante tenta une approche différente.

~ Et tes parents ? Ils doivent s'inquiéter pour toi. Tu ne veux pas rentrer, petit humain ?

~ Ils sont mort, répondit laconiquement le gamin à la surprise de la voix.

~ Et ceux qui s'occupent de toi ? Ils-

~ M'ont abandonnés…

La voix sifflante perçu de la douleur dans celle de l'enfant. Il était tellement petit cet humain. Ça pouvait marcher et tenir une discussion en bas-âge ? Il faudrait demander au maître, plus tard, quand les petits humains en étaient capables. Mais il lui semblait qu'avec la taille du petit, donc de l'âge reflété, il ne devrait pas tenir aussi bien sur ses jambes et pouvoir lui parler. Quoi que, le petit humain semblait très maladroit et trébuchait souvent. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, elle devait d'abord faire part de sa découverte à son maître.

~ Tu devrais partir jeune sorcier, siffla la voix en guise d'au revoir.

~ Et pour aller où ? s'étonna Harry sans relever l'appellation qui lui était destinée.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. La voix sifflante avait disparue et Harry se retrouvait seul dans ce marais au silence surnaturel. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, avec ses oreilles souffrantes et la voix sifflante à la discussion bizarre mais maintenant qu'il était seul, il en était certain, il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit. La nature était complètement silencieuse.

L'enfant laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse mais continua tout de même son chemin. L'eau montait de plus en plus pour finalement lui atteindre la taille puis les aisselles et, contrairement à plutôt dans la nuit, elle ne redescendit pas. Harry marchait dans une zone plus profonde que précédemment et le sol était étrange sous ses pieds. Comme s'il marchait dans quelque chose de gluant et qui soulevait beaucoup, beaucoup de…poussière ? Il était bien incapable de le dire puisque la pluie tombante avait rendue troubles les eaux qui maintenant arboraient une teinte marron et vert caca d'oie. Ne voyant pas où il posait les pieds, Harry finit par tomber dans l'eau alors que le sol se dérobait sous lui.

Sous la surface, Harry se débattit dans le trou dans lequel il était tombé. Il ne savait plus où était la surface ou le sol. La purée de poids qu'était l'eau lui piquait les yeux, l'empêchant de regarder son environnement. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se diriger grâce à la lumière puisque le clair-obscur du marais était plus obscur que clair sous l'eau. Et puis, même s'il avait su où était la surface, il n'aurait rien pût faire, il ne savait pas nager. Et puis, il était épuisé, ses membres étaient lourds. Il n'avait pas ressentit de fatigue particulière toute cette nuit, alors qu'il se savait malade mais sous l'eau son état physique sembla soudain le rattraper.

Il avait eut la tête sous l'eau et avant même de pouvoir penser à essayer d'atteindre la surface, son corps avait cessé de répondre.

L'engourdissement de son corps se propageait doucement mais sûrement à son esprit. Avant qu'il ne sombre complètement, Harry se sentit tiré.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Dans une immense bâtisse mangée par les plantes grimpantes et à l'aspect extérieur négligé par les années, un serpent ondulait vivement dans les sous-sols. Il entra dans une pièce éclairée par une cheminée et de nombreux flambeaux aux murs pour s'approcher d'une ombre. Elle était penchée au-dessus d'un livre, le regard pensif.

~ Maître, siffla le serpent.

~ Slang, comment sont mes marais aujourd'hui ? questionna l'homme.

Le serpent était rentré bien tôt, à son goût, de sa patrouille habituelle.

~ Maître, il y a un orphelin dans vos marais.

~ Tu ne l'as pas fait partir, constata l'homme aux paroles du serpent.

Il lui avait pourtant donné comme ordre de faire partir tous les intrus de ses terres. Et le serpent s'était exécuté parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant.

~ Non, c'est un parleur. Un très petit parleur, siffla le serpent. Mais il a beaucoup de magie pour un très petit parleur. Il était maladroit sur ses jambes, il marchait vers la grande tourbière, maître. Seul.

Le maître se redressa et partit de l'ancien cachot, faisant voler derrière lui une mante verte. Il monta au rez-de-chaussée pour passer la porte d'entrée et sortir de la bâtisse. La porte d'entrée ouvrait vers l'extérieur sur un porche puis quelques marches qui finissaient dans l'eau. L'immense bâtisse semblait sortir des eaux du marais alors que son propriétaire marchait sur l'eau engloutissant le bas des pierres.

Il rabattit la capuche de la mante à cause de la bruine et prit une direction. Vraisemblablement, celle de la grande tourbière indiquée par le serpent qui l'avait suivi pour reprendre sa ronde.

L'homme arriva rapidement dans une zone plus dégagée pour entendre le son de quelque chose tombant dans l'eau. Il se dirigea dans la direction du bruit et vit une chose bleue sombrer vers les profondeurs. L'homme s'accroupit et plongea la main à la suite de la chose bleue pour sentir ses doigts toucher un tissu. Il l'agrippa et le remonta à la surface, ne s'étonnant même pas du poids que représentait le tissu, il devait y avoir l'enfant au bout de celui-ci. Par contre ce qui l'étonna, était qu'il n'avait pas entendu le moindre cri provenant de l'enfant quand il était tombé et qu'il n'avait pas vu le moindre remous disant que celui-ci se débattait sous l'eau pour rejoindre la surface.

Il se releva et hissa dans ses bras l'enfant inconscient, s'étonnant encore plus. Comment un gamin aussi petit avait-il pu marcher jusqu'à ses terres ? Il avait dû marcher longtemps. Et surtout comment n'avait-il pas pu s'écrouler plus tôt avec une telle fièvre ? L'enfant était brûlant contre lui alors qu'il y avait leurs vêtements entre eux. Mais si ce n'était que cela : les habits de l'enfant était bien trop grand pour lui - ils étaient pour un éléphanteau ! Il était bien trop léger par rapport à sa taille. Et un enfant, même petit, n'est pas aussi fin, par Merlin !

L'homme était observateur et rien qu'en ayant jeté un rapide coup d'œil à l'enfant après l'avoir sorti de l'eau, il avait noté tout cela. Il se dépêcha de retourner à la bâtisse mangée par les eaux pour s'occuper de lui.

Il emmena l'enfant dans une chambre de l'étage où il le déshabilla avant de le poser sur le lit de la pièce et lancer un sort informulé sur le corps inconscient. Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent quand il lut tout ce que nota le sort. Ce gosse devait être maltraité ou battu. Négligé dans le meilleur des cas. Un enfant n'était pas censé être malade à ce point. Un enfant n'était pas censé être blessé et/ou marchant dans un marais les plaies ouvertes et infectées. Un enfant magique n'était pas censé se retrouver avec un épuisement magique, non plus !

L'homme comprenait mieux comment l'enfant avait pu arriver jusqu'ici. La magie devait l'avoir aidé à rester conscient. Mais aussi sûrement à éloigner la maladie pendant quelques heures et lui permettre d'avancer. Mais, comme toute chose à une fin, l'enfant ne devait plus avoir assez de magie. Voilà donc pourquoi il était tombé, qu'il n'avait pas crié ou même qu'il ne s'était pas débattu dans l'eau.

C'est donc extrêmement furieux que l'homme entreprit de soigner l'enfant perdu.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Il était bien. Un poids agréable pesait sur lui et une chaleur bienfaisante l'entourait. Il reposait sur quelque chose d'affreusement confortable. Il n'était pas réveillé, mais il ne dormait plus pour autant. Il entendait au loin un crépitement, comme celui d'un feu et des mouvements. Quelqu'un s'affairait, il entendait une personne bouger, le froissement des tissus provoqués par le mouvement et sa respiration. Mais tous cela n'étaient que des bruits lointains.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, même quand il se sentit manipulé. C'était doux, c'était chaud. C'était agréable. Pour un peu, il aurait cru qu'on prenait soin de lui. Il finit toutes fois par replonger dans un sommeil plus profond.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux au son d'un coup de tonnerre qui fit siffler ses oreilles. Il entendait le roulement de l'air au dehors mais ce qui l'avait interpellé était son environnement. Il avait la gorge qui grattait mais s'il toussait il ferait du bruit. Il se retint donc.

Il reposait sur un lit immense et sur sa droite, un feu flambait joyeusement dans un âtre, cerné par un mur vide. Le mur sur sa gauche était vide lui aussi à l'exception de deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient voir l'extérieur déchaîné. Tout comme le mur accueillant la tête du lit à baldaquin, à l'exception d'une table de chevet sur la gauche, avait de part et d'autre, une fenêtre de chaque côté. Devant lui, le mur était toujours vide lui aussi mais une porte ornait son centre, pile face au lit. Et de la lumière filtrait d'en dessous.

En observant plus minutieusement la chambre, Harry vit que les murs étaient tapissés d'un papier peint vert imprimé de motifs, eux aussi, verts. Le feu brûlait dans une cheminée taillée dans une pierre noire lézardée de fils tout aussi gris que l'était le parquet. Il posa finalement son regard sur le lit fait en bois sombre et massif. Ses draps étaient vert et peut être argent d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce à la lumière dispensée par le feu.

Son tour d'horizon effectué, Harry se surprit à poser les pieds hors du lit. Sa tête lui tournait un peu mais cela ne le dérangea pas. Une partie de son cerveau lui dit qu'il devait encore être malade pour oser se lever du lit alors qu'il ne savait pas où il était et s'il en avait le droit. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte quand il entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers la chambre où il était.

Ni une, ni deux, il partit se recoucher dans le lit et fit semblant de dormir. Il refermait ses paupières quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit des pas glisser vers le lit et la personne poser quelque chose à côté sur la table de chevet. Il n'y eut rien pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'Harry se crispait inconsciemment pour anticiper la suite et il fut surpris de sentir une main sur son front. Elle était fraîche, grande et calleuse. Il aurait voulu en profiter plus longtemps, sa fraîcheur lui faisant du bien, mais elle se retira bien vite. Harry put entendre que la personne bougeait des choses sur la table de chevet.

\- Je sais que tu es réveillé.

Harry crut rêver et il n'aurait pas ouvert les yeux s'il n'avait pas eu l'impression que l'homme, car à sa voix c'était un homme, attendait qu'il le fasse. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'homme savait parfaitement qu'il ne dormait pas alors il le regarda. Il bougeait toujours quelque chose sur la table de chevet mais Harry put voir qu'il portait une tunique verte sur un large pantalon noir chaussé de bottes. Cet homme, s'il était bien chez lui, ne faisait-il pas une fixation sur le vert ? La chambre verte, le lit vert, les vêtements verts…

Harry hésita à demander s'il était une personne âgée. Il avait des cheveux long et détachés mais surtout, ils étaient blancs. Pourtant, la voix ne lui avait pas parue vieille et le visage de l'homme au nez droit de profil ne lui paraissait pas vieux non plus. Bien que sa peau soit toute blanche aussi. Les personnes devenaient-elles blanches en vieillissant ?

\- Bois ça, dit celui-ci en lui tendant une fiole avec un étrange liquide.

Harry recula de surprise, s'étant perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'inconnu s'était tourné vers lui avant d'avoir la fiole sous le nez.

Levant ses yeux verts émeraude, Harry rencontra le vert sapin des yeux de son interlocuteur. C'était un étrange personnage et bien qu'il lui inspire confiance, Harry ne savait pas s'il devait lui obéir. Mais un petit monstre comme lui devait obéir, non ? Pourtant, Tante Pétunia disait souvent qu'il ne fallait pas suivre les inconnus et encore moins accepter leurs bonbons. Même si elle ne le disait qu'à Dudley et que ce n'était pas un bonbon mais une boisson étrange qui lui était proposée. Ça devait être équivalent dans une pareille situation.

L'homme sembla perdre patience puisqu'il retira la fiole de devant l'enfant et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, est-ce qu'il allait lui faire des choses bizarres comme le craignait Tante Pétunia quand elle mettait en garde Dudley contre les inconnus ? L'homme avança sa main et le redressa contre le dossier du lit pour lui mettre la fiole contre les lèvres. La main de libre passa sous le menton d'Harry et le lui redressa pendant que le pouce lui ouvrait doucement les lèvres. Le liquide entra dans sa bouche et il l'avala par automatisme.

Harry crut s'étouffer tellement le goût de cette chose était affreux et ça lui donnait encore plus envie de tousser. Il ne dit cependant rien et se contenta de boire jusqu'à la fin de la fiole. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, l'homme avait resserré légèrement sa prise, le prévenant de ne pas s'arrêter de boire. La fiole finie, l'homme se releva et laissa Harry tousser à cause du mauvais goût. Bon sang, il aurait pu manger les vieilles chaussettes de Dudley, qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence pensa Harry.

Se redressant, Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait plus mal. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus mal partout il remarquait que son corps avait crié à la souffrance. Aux mains et aux pieds surtout. Peut être au thorax aussi. Il respirait mieux, c'était moins douloureux. Et ses oreilles ne sifflaient plus incessamment, soulageant sa tête qui s'allégea.

Les draps furent jetés aux pieds du lit, laissant Harry au milieu du matelas, totalement surpris. L'homme s'y assit, des bandes et un pot à ses côtés. Il tira Harry à lui par les pieds et entrepris de défaire les bandages qui s'y trouvaient. Harry se redressa sur son séant et regarda faire l'homme. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que ses pieds étaient bandés. C'est en avançant ses mains vers celles de l'homme que l'enfant se rendit compte qu'elles aussi étaient bandées.

Délaissant l'homme qui s'occupait de ses pieds, Harry se concentra sur ses mains. Il examina les pansements sous toutes les coutures pour finalement essayer de les enlever. Il n'en avait pas besoin et il ne pourrait pas faire les corvées les mains bandées. Deux autres mains vinrent lui enlever les bandages et c'est avec surprise qu'Harry nota que l'homme avait fini de s'occuper de ses pieds. L'un avait une affreuse couleur variant du rouge au mauve et était enflé. L'autre était couvert de coupures plus ou moins roses. En reportant son attention sur ses mains, Harry vit que l'homme faisait attention dans ses gestes. Il ne sentait même pas qu'on lui tenait la main.

Cette information le fit paniquer. Et si il ne pouvait plus jamais sentir ses mains ? Ce serait une catastrophe ! Il ne pourrait plus faire ses corvées, si l'homme voulait seulement d'un anormal comme lui à son service. Il ne pourrait plus non plus sentir le crayon qu'il tenait pour écrire, ni la douceur rassurante de sa couverture bleue. Et où était sa couverture ? Si cela se trouvait, l'homme l'avait jetée car comme la tante Pétunia, il devait l'avoir trouvée grasse, crasseuse et miteuse. Trop sale pour être lavée, trop nauséabonde, bonne à jeter. Harry avait pu, par il ne savait quel moyen, la dissimuler à la vue de sa tante et donc la conserver. A moins qu'il ne l'ai perdu dans l'eau quand il marchait ?

L'enfant s'agitait doucement mais sûrement, rendant le travail de l'homme plus fastidieux pour ne pas lui faire mal. Finalement, il pressa les mains meurtries qui envoyèrent des signaux douloureux. Harry se calma et se lassa faire. Malgré cela, ses yeux faisaient le tour du lit et de la pièce, cherchant sa couverture bleue. L'adulte banda à nouveau les pieds et les mains de l'enfant avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Il rassembla son matériel et partit de la chambre, laissant une fiole sur la table de chevet. Elle contenait un liquide bleu nuit qui bougeait paresseusement.

Harry se redressa et releva les couvertures. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne devait pas se lever mais sa couverture… Il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'elle avait disparue ? Qu'il devait la rechercher ? Qu'il la voulait ? Elle était rassurante. Assit au bord du lit, les jambes pendant dans le vide, c'est ainsi que le trouva l'homme quand il revint quelques minutes après être parti.

\- Tsss ! fit-il, figeant Harry.

Il s'avança à grand pas vers l'enfant et le remit au lit même s'il ne le voulait pas. Les yeux grand ouvert, cherchant à se lever, Harry voulait sa couverture. Réflexe enfantin, il voulait la couverture. Son doudou comme il l'appelait personnellement. Mais personne n'avait besoin de le savoir. L'homme le maintint allongé, lui faisant à nouveau comprendre qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix, il avait tellement de force dans sa poigne alors que lui, il peinait à tenir les trois assiettes des Dursley empilées.

Après s'être assuré que l'enfant resterait couché, l'homme lui fit avaler le contenu bleu nuit de la fiole. La dernière chose que Harry vit, fut sa couverture bleu être posée sur lui mais déjà le sommeil l'emportait.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était éclairée par une lumière grise et terne rendant le parquet argenté. Même la poussière qu'il voyait voleter dans les raies lumineuses paraissait d'argent. Tout semblait figé dans le temps, se dit Harry en se redressant contre le coussin. En fait, il était certain que tout était figé dans le temps. Cette lueur argentée lui renvoyait cette impression. Même le feu dans la cheminée paraissait s'être arrêté dans le temps tellement il bougeait lentement.

Instinctivement, Harry resserra sa couverture contre lui, ne s'étonnant pas de l'avoir entre les mains. Après tout, l'homme l'avait déposé alors qu'il s'endormait. Et puis, sa couverture sentait bon et elle était lumineuse de propreté donc ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été et n'allait pas être jetée. Sinon l'homme n'aurait pas perdu de temps à la laver, ni à la recoudre. Après tout qui voudrait perdre du temps pour lui ? Peut être qu'il était plus gentil qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia. Ça devait sûrement être ça puisqu'il portait même un vêtement propre qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'inconnu devait l'avoir habillé mais confondu avec une fille, son vêtement ressemblait à une robe. En plus d'être vert.

En posant les pieds au sol, Harry sentit ses oreilles se mettre à siffler doucement et une quinte de toux lui gratter la gorge. Les oreilles n'étaient pas vraiment douloureuses, seulement un tiraillement du genre agaçant car persistant. Se touchant une oreille du bout des doigts et sa couverture dans l'autre main, il s'avança vers la porte.

Personne ne vint lui dire de retourner au lit, il put donc accéder à un immense couloir courant d'un bout un l'autre de la bâtisse avec des fenêtres à chaque extrémité. Le parquet argenté était recouvert d'un tapis d'un vert profond bien que poussiéreux et orné d'une fine bande dorée de chaque côté. Les murs étaient fait d'un lambris de bois un peu rouge pour le bas et toujours d'une tapisserie verte pour le haut.

En face de lui, Harry voyait une autre chambre. La porte ouverte laissait découvrir une pièce identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter à la différence que les meubles étaient en bois noir et laqué et qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un lit.

Il se détourna très vite de la pièce qu'il sentait habitée et se tourna sur sa droite, vers l'autre côté du couloir. Vers le fond, il voyait deux autres portes qui se faisaient face et au milieu du couloir à sa gauche, un escalier qui descendait. Il s'en approcha et suivit silencieusement les marches. Bien que fait de bois et recouvert d'un tapis, l'escalier n'émit aucun son. Pas un grincement ne s'en échappa. Peut être parce que tout était figé dans le temps dans ce manoir ?

Arrivé dans ce qui devait être un petit hall d'entrée, Harry s'étonna de le trouver si sombre par rapport à l'étage qu'il avait trouvé lumineux malgré son aspect argenté et poussiéreux.

Il descendit les dernières marches face à la porte d'entrée. De chaque côté, il y avait une double porte. Celle de droite était grande ouverte sur ce qui devait être un bureau ou une bibliothèque aux vues des grandes étagères soutenant parfaitement quelques ouvrages solitaires parmi les vides immenses qu'il y avait. Mais Harry s'en détourna bien vite. La pièce était grise, froide et sentait la poussière. Un courant d'air lui parvint même et fit grincer méchamment ses oreilles.

Il plaqua ses mains dessus, mais il ne fit qu'amplifier la douleur en les touchant. Puis d'ailleurs, il avait aussi mal aux pieds. Et un peu aux mains. Et puis à la gorge aussi. Et aussi aux poumons. Un peu partout il avait mal en fait. Ça y est, il se sentait mal. À nouveau. Pourtant il allait bien un peu avant. Et cette envie de tousser qui le prenait impétueusement. Peut être qu'il pourrait…? Après tout, personne n'était venue quand la quinte l'avait pris au saut du lit. Il se racla donc la gorge un petit peu, juste pour ce soulager. Mais cela suffit à le faire tousser pendant ce qu'il lui sembla être de longues secondes avant qu'il n'arrive à s'arrêter.

Il regarda la porte de gauche entrebâillée avec horreur – il avait fait du bruit ! - et vit une table courant tout le long de la pièce. Il n'eut pas le loisir de regarder plus en détail ce qui devait être une salle à manger que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. L'homme qui s'était occupé de lui cette nuit le toisa d'un regard noir. Comme ça, dans cette situation, Harry le trouva vraiment grand. En fait, l'homme était aussi grand que sa maison était immense.

L'inconnu se baissa faisant faire un pas en arrière à l'enfant. À sa hauteur, l'adulte posa sa main sur son front. Harry retrouva la sensation de fraîcheur que cette main immense et calleuse lui avait procurée plus tôt. Puis sans qu'il puisse réagir, l'adulte le prit dans ses bras et le ramena dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé jusque là.

Une fois l'enfant remit dans le lit, l'adulte repartit quelques minutes et retrouva un enfant qui avait la bougeotte et les joues rouges.

Harry n'avait pas fait attention à cela quand il s'était levé ou quand il s'était aventuré dans le manoir mais il aurait bien voulu aller aux toilettes maintenant. Peut être que s'il demandait gentiment, l'homme dirait oui ? Quoique… un monstre désobéissant n'avait peut être pas le droit d'y aller ? Après tout, il s'était levé sans autorisation. Et il avait fait du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit puisque l'inconnu l'avait trouvé très vite après.

Posant deux fioles sur le chevet, l'inconnu s'enquerra de ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J-je peux aller a-aux toilettes ? bégaya Harry.

À la surprise d'Harry, l'homme sortit un pot de chambre de sous le lit et le laissa à côté, lui indiquant de s'en servir avant de se retourner pour lui laisser une forme d'intimité. Même si un enfant aussi jeune n'en avait pas vraiment la notion.

Il avait le droit de se soulager. Harry crut à une blague mais son envie pressante ne lui permit pas de se poser plus de question, et il se dépêcha de faire son affaire. Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de demander d'aller aux toilettes. L'homme devait bien se douter que s'il était malade, ce serait tout liquide et c'est pour cela qu'il n'y avait rien pour qu'il s'essuie. Évidement, l'homme savait que ça finirait par le brûler. Il devait faire comme tante Pétunia, pour lui apprendre à ne pas être malade. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose pour ça, et il l'avait compris depuis un moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Il n'allait pas se remettre dans le lit avec le derrière sale mais il ne pouvait pas rester au-dessus du pot non plus. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire, sa tête lui faisait mal, il en avait marre de réfléchir puisque de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il était en tord. Ça c'était un fait dont il était sûr et certain.

La fièvre aidant sûrement, Harry ne fit rien et s'horrifia même de se mettre à sangloter. Il ne fallait surtout pas, c'était pire après. Mais c'était un cercle vicieux. Les larmes lui faisaient perdre ses moyens ce qui le faisait pleurer encore un peu plus et le déstabilisait toujours et encore plus.

Entendant l'enfant pleurer, l'homme se retourna. Il aurait dû sans douter, un enfant malade avait de grandes chances d'avoir la diarrhée. Vraiment, il aurait dû y penser. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfant aussi jeune. Sans que l'enfant ne le vote, il fit donc apparaître une bassine et un gant et lui lava les fesses et l'entre-jambe. Il le rhabilla et le remit au lit, l'enfant pleurant toujours.

\- As-tu mal quelque part ? demanda l'homme inquiet.

Il espérait très fort que l'enfant ne lui dise pas qu'il avait mal au ventre, il ne manquerait plus qu'une dysenterie pour compléter la panoplie des maux qu'il avait déjà. Quoique, ayant marché dans les eaux du marais et s'étant presque noyé dedans, il ne serait pas étonné que l'enfant l'ait attrapé en buvant la tasse.

Harry ne répondit rien, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. L'adulte en soupira discrètement.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as mal au ventre, insista-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit et mettant une main sur la partie de l'anatomie désignée pour l'ausculter.

L'enfant se crispa quand une main vint sur son ventre et se déplaça doucement, appuyant de-ci de-là. Mais cela finit par le détendre et le faire somnoler.

\- Petit, le rappela l'homme, as-tu mal au ventre ?

\- … Non, s'entendit répondre Harry. Aux oreilles.

Dans son état comateux, il s'étonna de dire qu'il avait mal mais il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça. Cet homme était différent de son oncle et sa tante. S'il leur avait dit qu'il avait mal ou se sentait mal, il aurait été envoyé au placard sans manger et avec deux fois plus de corvées dans les jours suivants. Pourtant cet homme qui ne le connaissait pas, lui demandait s'il avait mal. Il s'occupait même de lui. Alors qu'il était malade, plus bon à faire aucune tâche et alors qu'il aurait pu l'abandonner dans l'eau qu'Harry avait pu voir tout autour du manoir. Et il avait même soigné sa couverture bleue.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait être stupide comme son cousin et arrêter de réfléchir et seulement profiter de ce que l'homme faisait pour lui. C'était une bonne idée, même s'il se méfiait encore de l'inconnu, il pourrait essayer d'avoir un adulte pour lui. Après tout, les autres enfants en avaient bien deux pour eux. Il pouvait bien s'en accaparer qu'un pour lui tout seul sur tout ceux qui existaient, non ?

C'était une bonne idée. Il lui faudrait qu'il lui demande son nom, se dit-il en s'endormant sur cette réflexion.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

L'inconnu fut surpris que l'enfant lui réponde et lui précise que c'était aux oreilles qu'il avait mal. Ça, il le savait déjà qu'il avait mal aux oreilles et même ailleurs. L'enfant projetait ses pensées autour de lui avec assez de netteté pour lui permettre de suivre son raisonnement sans même le légilimencer. Ses pensées lui étaient d'autant plus claires qu'en tant que maître dans cette matière, il lisait facilement les esprits. Non, ce qui le surprenait était que l'enfant ait décidé de lui même de lui dire.

Il supportait mal d'entendre les pensées de l'enfant se désignant lui-même comme un monstre ou à la troisième personne du singulier. Comme un objet. Mais malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait de lui même, l'enfant avait décidé de lui laisser une chance à lui, un parfait inconnu. Ses tuteurs moldus devaient vraiment être infâmes et haïr la magie de tout leur être pour s'en prendre à un enfant.

Il en soupira de lassitude. Même si avec le temps son jugement envers les moldus s'était fait moins raciste, il restait qu'il ne les appréciait toujours pas beaucoup. Et l'une des raisons de ce fait était allongée sous sa main. Non, vraiment, il n'aimait pas les moldus plus que ça. D'ailleurs, il devrait peut être rendre une petite visite à ses ersatz d'êtres humains là.

C'était une bonne idée mais d'abord il faudrait qu'il s'occupe de la santé de l'enfant.

Il l'avait entendu depuis le rez-de-chaussée tousser comme un âne et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois. Il avait aussi une otite, sûrement attrapée la nuit dernière passée dans la forêt, un début de grippe aussi. L'homme était tombé de haut en comprenant que l'enfant avait contracté cette maladie typiquement moldu. En règle générale, la magie se chargeait de la santé du sorcier et empêchait la contraction de la plupart des maladies que connaissaient les moldus. Un sorcier pouvait les attraper si et seulement si sa santé était tellement mauvaise que la magie ne suffisait plus ou qu'elle était sur plusieurs front infectieux en même temps. Ce qui en disait long sur la santé de l'enfant. Pour en revenir à la grippe, l'enfant devait avoir été récemment en contact avec d'autre gosse de son âge pour l'attraper. C'était la situation la plus probable.

La maladie s'abattait sur l'enfant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, la magie instinctive du gosse étant trop épuisée pour la contrer et sa santé n'étant pas des plus positives. Mentalement, l'adulte se prépara à faire face au cas d'un enfant malade. En plus de la fièvre et de la diarrhée, il allait sûrement vomir à force de tousser comme un âne – d'ailleurs il faudra qu'il lui fasse bien comprendre qu'il pouvait et surtout qu'il devait tousser pour évacuer le mal – et le faire manger ne serait pas de tout repos. Il n'avait que la peau sur les os et devait faire à peine dix kilos, douze tout mouillé comme il avait pu le voir en le sauvant de la noyade. Il ne devait pas manger beaucoup en temps normal, alors malade…

L'adulte songea qu'il avait du pain sur la planche. En plus, les pieds et les mains étaient quatre plaies ouvertes à eux seuls. Dont l'un des pieds qui était infecté. Comment le gosse avait-il pu s'appuyer dessus pour marcher ? Il devait sans doute être coutumier de la douleur, pensa-t-il avec tristesse.

Il se remit au travail et s'occupa de soigner l'enfant pendant que celui-ci dormait. Quelque part, ça l'arrangeait, il pouvait utiliser la magie sans que le gosse ne pose de questions.

Il faudra aussi qu'il lui demande son nom quand il serait réveillé et qu'il se présente. Le monstre que l'enfant s'attribuait et l'homme ou l'inconnu des pensées de l'enfant devrait bien être nommé un jour. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait déjà son prénom grâce à la légilimencie.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour s'occuper d'un jeune enfant. Encore moins d'un jeune enfant maltraité et malade. Non, vraiment, à plus de mille ans, ce n'était plus de son âge.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

L'homme s'assit dans un fauteuil de sa bibliothèque, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mit les pieds dans cette pièce pour autre que chose que prendre un ouvrage, partir et ne jamais ranger le livre à sa place ? Quelques décennies s'il en croyait la poussière qui s'accumulait. En fait, pas depuis la mort de son dernier elfe de maison qui remontait à plus d'un demi siècle. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il y fasse le ménage ? Une culture de poussière n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un enfant.

Il soupira un grand coup. Mais pourquoi avait-il gardé l'enfant chez lui ? Il aurait très bien pu le laisser se noyer ou le déposer près d'habitations. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Il ne le pouvait. L'enfant était magique, abandonné par sa famille s'il en croyait ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Et même s'il n'avait pas été abandonné, il ne l'aurait pas laissé retourner dans un endroit aussi malsain pour lui. Et surtout, il était fourchelangue. Comme lui.

Pourtant, il n'était pas de sa famille. Aucun lien de parenté quel qu'il soit. Il avait vérifié sur la tapisserie familiale. Il avait renié tous ses descendants un à un au fur et à mesure que la consanguinité les rendaient fous mais peut être qu'il en avait oublié un ? Mais pas un seul n'avait pas été renié. Même le dernier, Tom Elvis Jedusor, il l'avait renié. Et pas un seul Harry sur toute la tapisserie. Non, que des noms qui avaient depuis longtemps perdus la lumière qui émanait des personnes encore en vie ou des noms cramés de reniés. Seul Salazar Balthazar Serpentard demeurait lumineux malgré les siècles qui passaient.

Il supposait donc que l'enfant était issu d'une famille sorcière par au moins l'un des parents pour être fourchelangue et d'une famille moldu de l'autre parent qui était soit moldu soit né-moldu. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été chez ces ignobles personnes. Donc, l'enfant était un sang-mêlé. Fourchelangue. Avec une grande puissance magique pour avoir tenu toute la nuit froide dans son marais début octobre. Il n'avait aucune chance de connaître la famille moldu mais il ne connaissait pas la famille sorcière non plus. Après tout, il y a encore quelques siècles, seul ses descendants pouvaient parler le fourchelangue en Grande-Bretagne. Une nouvelle famille de sorciers aurait émigrée sur l'île ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur ce qui s'était passé depuis presque un siècle en Angleterre. Décidément, se retirer totalement de la civilisation n'avait pas été une bonne idée et l'homme était sûr que ce ne serait pas la première et la dernière fois qu'il se ferait cette remarque.

Jamais en plus d'un millénaire d'existence, Salazar ne s'était senti vieux. Pourtant cet enfant n'était là que depuis une journée, qu'il avait l'impression que ses mille ans l'avaient rattrapés en vingt-quatre heures. Il en avait au moins pour une paire de jours à soigner l'enfant de ses maux. Beaucoup moins de temps qu'un petit moldu totalement dépourvu de la moindre once de magie mais bien plus que pour un petit sorcier en bonne santé. Si au moins sa réserve magique n'était pas épuisée, il irait mieux plus vite. Mais elle était presque complètement à sec. Le peu de magie qu'il récupérait était de suite mise à contribution. Il n'arriverait pas à se régénérer assez vite. Si au moins il pouvait faire quelque chose de ce côté là…

Si, si et si. Il ne réglerait rien avec des si !

Non, vraiment Salazar n'avait plus l'habitude de s'occuper d'enfants. Et d'ailleurs, les plus jeunes dont il avait eu la charge un temps, étaient en âge d'entrer à Poudlard. Même ses propres enfants, il les avait laissés à la charge de leur mère. Qu'il n'aimait pas d'ailleurs, elle n'avait été là que pour lui permettre d'avoir une descendance et perpétuer son nom. Pour ce que ça avait servi, il aurait dû rester célibataire. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une foutue bonne femme envahissante qui ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Elle était bien mieux.

C'est la pendule de la salle à manger qui le ramena sur Terre, sonnant midi. Les alarmes qu'il avait placées ce matin sur la chambre de l'enfant ne se déclenchèrent pas, signe qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais il devrait peut être préparer quelque chose à manger si jamais il venait à émerger. Même s'il ne voulait pas manger.

Soupirant à nouveau, Salazar se leva du fauteuil, couvert de poussière. Non, décidément, rien n'allait plus. Peut être que ce n'était pas le gosse qui le perturbait autant mais plutôt le fait qu'il lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il s'était laissé aller ces derniers siècles ? Après tout, maintenant qu'il était aussi gris que sa bibliothèque, il se disait qu'il avait peut être un problème.

Un grand coup de baguette plus tard, la pièce reluisait de propreté même si un voile argenté subsistait comme dans toute la propriété. Lui aussi était reluisant de propreté après un coup de baguette.

Il traversa l'entrée puis alla dans la salle à manger vers une porte au fond à gauche. Si les deux espaces qu'il venait de traverser étaient propres, il y passait tous les jours et aimait que là où il se trouvait ce soit propre, la cuisine dans laquelle il entra lui fit grincer des dents.

Elle courait sur un quart de la superficie du rez-de-chaussée avec des plans de travail sur toute la longueur des murs et une immense table centrale. Seul le mur au fond tout à gauche n'avait aucun plan de travail mais une porte menant au garde manger, qui occupait un autre quart de l'espace puisqu'une partie était aussi une laverie, et une immense cheminée pouvant accueillir plusieurs chaudrons de nourriture ainsi qu'une très vieille cuisinière piano moldu alimentée par magie.

Salazar ne s'en cachait pas, il était très curieux de nature. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus, ses derniers siècles, ils avaient fait des progrès phénoménaux dans leurs techniques de fabrications et leur mode de vie. Et la fameuse invention de la cuisinière à gaz l'avait intéressée au plus haut point. Tellement qu'il s'en était procuré une. Mais pour le moment, la curiosité moldu était sale, poussiéreuse. Mais si ce n'était qu'elle, cela aurait pu encore passer.

Tout était sale, crade dans cette cuisine. Pas gris poussière, mais gras. Les récipients s'entassaient dans les éviers et les plans de travail n'étaient pas nettoyés. Il ne faisait jamais la vaisselle après ses repas mais toujours juste avant. Il ne lavait que ce dont il avait besoin sur le moment, laissant des cultures pousser dans ce qui ne lui servait pas.

Il avait un vrai problème de laisser aller ! La seule chose qui n'était pas sale dans cette cuisine était la coupe de fruit en bout de table en face de lui. C'est en la regardant qu'il eut une idée.

Un autre grand coup de baguette plus tard et une cuisine propre, Salazar était devant une casserole sur la cuisinière préparant du gruau avec les différentes céréales et farines qu'il avait en réserve. Il rajouta à la nourriture un fruit de la coupelle qu'il venait de réduire en bouillie dans une autre casserole.

Le plat en lui même ne plaisait pas à Salazar. Mais il ne doutait pas que pour un enfant malade, c'était parfait. Il espérait donc très fort que l'enfant en question le mangerait, dans la limite du raisonnable, il ne voulait pas le rendre plus malade encore.

Il figea le gruau dans le temps, l'empêchant ainsi de refroidir ou de périmer et lava la seconde casserole. Il ne laisserait plus rien traîner, il ne se laisserait plus aller ! Il sortit une poêle et mit à cuire un morceau de steak.

La viande cuite et mise dans une assiette, lui convenait bien mieux que ce qu'il avait préparé précédemment. Il mangea son repas dans la cuisine et avala l'un des fruits de la coupelle.

Les fruits de la coupelle étaient spéciaux. Même pour le monde de la magie. Ils étaient rares et Salazar n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi à s'emparer de l'un d'eux au nez et à la barbe des nymphes occidental. Même le gardien, Ladon, ne l'avait pas arrêté, il l'avait même aidé. C'était pratique d'être fourchelangue face à un reptile, même un dragon à cent têtes.

Oh oui, il était fier et il était temps qu'il dépoussière cette fierté.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry se réveilla, il avait mal partout mais en tournant la tête, il vit l'inconnu assis devant la cheminée. Il le regardait alors qu'il avait un livre dans les mains, comme s'il le surveillait ou qu'il savait qu'il allait se réveiller. Mais pourquoi était-il dans la chambre ? L'aurait-il veillé ? Peu probable. Après tout, qui le veillerait lui ? Le petit monstre, l'anormal.

Il devrait arrêter d'espérer, il aurait moins mal après. Il renifla. C'était une bonne idée. Quand au fait d'avoir un adulte pour lui tout seul, peut être était-ce trop présomptueux…

Encore une fois, ce fût une main sur son front qui coupa ses pensées. C'était vraiment agréable. Il voulait bien être coupé dans ses pensées autant de fois que ce serait fait par cette main.

Harry rouvrit ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, sur l'homme qui venait d'émettre une sorte de rire mais il ne vit qu'un sourire sur son visage. L'inconnu paraissait content. Comment pouvait-il être heureux de s'occuper de lui ? En plus malade. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pouvait être content. Peut être parce que justement, il était malade ?

Le regard de l'homme se durcit et il enleva sa main puis partit. Harry ne comprenait décidément pas grand chose surtout qu'il revint avec un pot et de nouveaux bandages. Il ne l'avait pas vexé ? Et puis d'abord, comment aurait-il pu le vexer ? Il n'avait rien dit.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu, petit ? demanda l'homme en s'occupant des pieds de l'enfant.

\- Harry, monsieur, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Parler lui donna envie de tousser. Mais ça faisait du bruit. Et s'il toussait, il bougerait et l'homme ne pourrait pas continuer. Il ne serait pas contre éternuer un bon coup aussi. Son nez le démangeait terriblement.

\- Harry comment ?

\- Potter, monsieur.

L'homme passa aux mains de l'enfant sans s'arrêter. Potter… Comme la noble famille sorcière Potter ?! Mais que faisait un enfant d'ascendance sorcière noble chez des moldus ? Incompétent en plus de cela. Certes, il se doutait qu'il était un sang-mêlé mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était cracmol. Alors pourquoi était-il dans sa famille maternel ? Il allait devoir s'intéresser à l'actualité aussi apparemment. Non, décidément, se couper entièrement du monde à la fin du siècle dernier n'avait pas été une bonne chose à faire.

Ni rester muet après que l'enfant se soit plus ou moins présenté.

Harry se disait que cette fois, il avait vraiment dû dire une bêtise. L'homme ne disait plus rien du tout !

\- Salazar Serpentard, se présenta l'adulte. Tu es ici dans mon manoir, dans les marais de Norfolk.

L'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se souvenait de la carte que sa professeure avait montrée, le Surrey était loin de ce département. Oncle Vernon aurait traversé tout Londres et tout l'East Anglia juste pour l'abandonner dans ces marais là ? Avec un sorcier ? C'était pas plutôt dans l'espoir qu'il y meurt noyé ? Comme ça, il ne serait jamais rentré.

Salazar en aurait grogné d'indignation. Le gamin avait vraiment des pensées d'une tristesse affolante pour son âge et tout ce qui l'impressionnait était de se retrouver à l'autre bout du pays et pas devant le seul et unique Salazar Serpentard. Dans toute sa splendeur et à son chevet. Bon, pour la splendeur il repassera mais quand même ! Il était une personne historiquement connue ! L'enfant devait avoir vécue toute sa vie chez ses moldus aberrants pour ne pas connaître son nom. Et ce fait était des plus inquiétants. Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant sorcier noble faisait chez des moldus ?!

Salazar délaissa ses interrogations pour se reconcentrer sur l'enfant. Ses mains n'ayant plus aucunes traces de brûlure, Salazar les libéra pour s'occuper des pieds. Appliquant un onguent sur les plaies, il ne les banda pas afin de les laisser respirer.

En parlant de respirer, il faudrait que l'enfant arrête de retenir sa toux, ses éternuements et surtout qu'il se mouche. Il avait reniflé plusieurs fois en quelques minutes et c'était dégoutant. Cela insupportait Salazar. C'est pour cela qu'il redressa l'enfant et lui donna un mouchoir.

Harry regarda la pièce de tissu puis Salazar. Il était censé en faire quoi ? Devait-il faire le ménage puisque ses mains avaient l'air guéries ?

L'adulte souffla, figeant l'enfant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal à la fin ? C'était peut être sa présence qui énervait son hôte ? Mais Salazar prit le mouchoir en main, un air impassible sur son visage mais intérieurement il se demandait encore pourquoi il faisait ça comme ça et pas autrement. Foutu gosse perdu qui ne savait rien.

\- Souffle, ordonna-t-il une fois qu'il eût posé le tissu sur le nez de l'enfant et lui ayant bouché une narine.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. L'homme voulait le moucher comme tante Pétunia mouchait Dudley quand il était malade ? Mais il pouvait le faire tout seul, il ne fallait pas que l'homme s'embête pour lui. Sauf qu'il ne dit rien. Un regard noir de Salazar et il souffla provoquant un barrissement d'éléphant en faisant du bruit. Harry rougit mais l'homme passa à la seconde narine sans lui laisser le temps de faire quoi ce soit.

Quand ce fut fini, il n'avait plus envie d'éternuer et il respirait un peu mieux. Harry regarda l'adulte sans voir le mouchoir nul part. Il l'avait fait disparaître ? Salazar sourit.

\- Bien maintenant, mettons les choses au clair, commença l'adulte. J'ai horreur des enfants qui reniflent, c'est dégoûtant. Donc, je vais te laisser des mouchoirs et tu te moucheras dedans. Et pas question d'essuyer ton nez qui coule sur tes manches. C'est compris ?

Harry acquiesça même s'il ne savait pas se moucher tout seul.

\- Je te moucherais moi-même s'il faut, le temps que tu saches le faire.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ?! Le sourire de Salazar s'agrandit.

\- Autres points important, Si tu as mal quelques part, si tu veux te soulager ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi, dicta l'adulte. Si tu as besoin de tousser ne te retiens pas non plus. Tu peux faire du bruit. Il t'ait seulement demandé de ne pas crier pour rien.

Autant dire à l'enfant qu'il pouvait crier s'il avait un problème plutôt qu'il croit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'appeler s'il arrivait quelque chose. Ce dernier rougit. Il pouvait tousser ? Mais même en sachant qu'il pouvait faire du bruit, il bloquait. Étrangement, sa gorge ne le chatouillait plus maintenant.

Salazar avança son bras derrière l'enfant qui le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il eut sa réponse quand une claque s'abattit dans son dos, déclenchant une quinte de toux mémorable. Harry s'arrêta de tousser quelques minutes après, complètement à l'ouest et étalé dans le lit. Il ne fit même pas attention à Salazar qui retira un autre mouchoir de devant sa bouche après l'avoir essuyé. Non, il était trop fatigué et il avait mal partout. Et ses oreilles lui faisaient de nouveau mal. Devait-il le dire à l'adulte ? Il lui avait dit de lui dire et c'était en quelque sorte une règle mais…

\- As-tu mal quelque part ?

Vraiment, Salazar se fustigea. Il devait laisser l'enfant s'exprimer par lui-même et ne pas lui lancer de perche. Mais bon, amorphe comme il l'était, l'enfant n'aurait sûrement rien dit, se serrait pris la tête et ne répondrait rien qu'il ne savait déjà.

\- Partout, s'éleva la voix cassée d'Harry.

Si c'est ça qui lui était demandé, il pouvait bien le dire.

Salazar se pencha au dessus de l'enfant, avec dans les mains des boules de coton qu'il lui mit dans les oreilles. Harry fut soulagé de ne plus avoir les oreilles sifflantes même si elles restaient douloureuses au touché. Profitant du manque d'attention de l'enfant, Salazar envoya une potion antidouleur dans son estomac, c'était plus efficace pour la suite que de lui demander de la boire. Et ça fera du bien aux courbatures plus vite.

Maintenant, se dit le fondateur, la partie la plus délicate, faire manger l'enfant sans qu'il ne soit malade.

\- As-tu faim ?

\- … Non, monsieur, répondit Harry en se recroquevillant autour de sa couverture bleue qu'il avait récupéré sur le côté du lit.

\- J'aimerais que tu manges un peu, soupira Salazar.

Il prenait l'enfant par les sentiments. C'était subtil pour un enfant, surtout un enfant maltraité, mais lui dire qu'on aimerait quelque chose de lui sans le lui ordonner était un moyen sûr pour qu'il le fasse. Ou du moins qu'il essaye de le faire. De plus, Harry devait manger, au moins un peu. Maigre comme un clou et malade, il ne guérirait pas sans quelques bouchées.

Et puis Salazar avait rajouté des morceaux de pomme d'or au gruau. Pas de quoi rendre l'enfant immortel, ça ne fonctionnait pas aussi simplement, mais plutôt de quoi l'aider à se rétablir. Donc, il fallait qu'il mange mais l'adulte veillerait à ce que l'enfant ne s'en rende pas plus malade encore.

Il présenta donc un bol de nourriture après l'avoir récupéré sur le chevet. Encore chaud, le contenu était réduit en une sorte de bouillie grumeleuse. Il le mit entre les mains de l'enfant avec une cuillère après qu'il l'eut redressé.

Harry n'était pas enchanté de devoir manger, bien qu'il voulait faire plaisir à l'homme, à Salazar. Peut être que s'il ne mangeait que deux ou trois cuillères, il serait content ? Non, franchement il n'avait pas faim. Tant pis.

Une cuillerée. Deux cuillerées. Trois cuillerées. Harry reposa le couvert dans le bol. Non, vraiment, il n'avait pas faim. Bien qu'il ne se sentait pas nauséeux suite à son micro repas, c'était déjà ça, il n'avait vraiment pas faim. Non, il avait sommeil.

Salazar reprit le bol et en sortit la cuillère qu'il présenta à Harry. L'enfant serra les lèvres mais finit par céder et mangea son contenu. La moitié du bol y passa avant que Salazar ne s'estime satisfait du repas de l'enfant. Ce dernier était aussi bien content qu'il ne le fasse pas manger plus, finalement, il aurait sans doute vomi le repas s'il avait mangé plus. Mais il n'avait pas osé le dire à l'adulte. De toute façon, il avait l'air de lire ses pensées même si c'était impossible.

Harry se rallongea dans le lit, il était près à s'endormir cette fois.

\- Ne t'endors pas, enfant, dit Salazar d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il s'en étonna, et que l'enfant n'avait pas encore entendu.

La voix de l'adulte lui parvint mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il voulait dormir, seulement Salazar n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il le souleva du lit pour le mettre dans l'eau. Il n'avait même pas senti ses vêtements lui être enlevés.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, s'attendant à être noyé mais Salazar lui montra une main gantée et savonnée. Instantanément, il se détendit et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la chambre mais devant la cheminée dans un baquet rempli d'eau lui arrivant à la taille. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce baquet à côté de l'homme quand il s'était réveillé ni avoir entendu de l'eau être versée, c'était étrange.

En dehors de cette autre étrangeté, il commençait à avoir froid. D'ailleurs, il frissonnait de plus en plus violemment. Il espérait que ça s'arrêterait vite, parce que ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Encore une fois. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas pleurer, c'était un cercle vicieux.

L'adulte passait le gant sur l'enfant, histoire de le laver une bonne fois pour toute. Après l'avoir ramené du marais, il lui avait lancé des sorts nettoyant pour le soigner au plus vite mais ça ne valait certainement pas un bain ou une douche dans les règles de l'art. Passant sur le torse chétif, il pouvait compter les côtes de l'enfant à travers le gant de toilette.

Il continua la toilette de l'enfant tout en écoutant ses pensées de plus en plus chaotiques. Décidément, sa température montait vite et ne l'aidait pas à avoir les idées claires. Sans parler qu'il tremblait comme une feuille entre ses mains. En finissant de le rincer, Salazar fit monter discrètement le niveau de l'eau afin d'immerger son corps.

Harry avait froid, c'était tout ceux à quoi il pouvait penser, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait ni à ses yeux qui s'embuaient. Même si la chaleur l'avait petit à petit entourée, ce n'était pas suffisant. Si seulement la chaleur pouvait être encore plus chaude. Mais elle ne serait pas plus chaude. Il sentait que celle qui l'avait toujours aidée, bien qu'elle voulait le faire encore aujourd'hui, était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, elle remuait au fond de lui mais elle était trop faible pour faire comme toujours.

Mais quelque part, ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle avait sentie tout comme Harry, que l'homme l'aiderait. Elle aurait voulu le faire par elle-même mais il était une bien meilleure solution pour ce petit bout d'homme que ce qu'elle pourrait jamais faire. Donc, même si elle remuait, elle laisserait ce Salazar faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant : prendre soin de son petit Harry. Son sorcier.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar recoucha l'enfant endormi après l'avoir apaisé d'un sort alors qu'il était toujours dans le baquet. C'était presque effrayent la résistance qu'avait le gosse vis à vis de l'inconscience. Qu'un jeune enfant malade s'endorme dans un bain donné par un adulte n'était en soit pas quelque chose d'incroyable mais le petit bout de sorcier à qui il l'avait donné ne s'était calmé que quand il l'avait sorti de l'eau.

Cet enfant, à demi inconscient, avait lutté contre le sommeil qui le prenait tout du temps qu'il avait été dans le baquet. Il l'avait fait inconsciemment mais c'est comme s'il craignait que Salazar lui fasse quelque chose, qu'il le noie. Ou qu'il le laisse se noyer. C'était un réflexe de survie.

Laissant l'enfant dans la chambre, Salazar réfléchit à comment se documenter sur l'époque actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'enfant seul au manoir pour partir à la chasse aux informations et il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'elfe puisqu'il n'en avait plus. Il avait bien un hibou, mais il ne lui ramènerait pas grand chose. Sauf, le journal. Il allait commencer par se réabonner au journal, comme au siècle dernier. Il aurait donc les informations actuelles. Mais pas celles passées.

Que faire ? Il pourrait peut être la contacter ? Elle lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait mais elle le saurait aussi. Donc s'il la contactait, il devait aussi la contacter et il ne pouvait pas le laisser à l'écart non plus. Il faudrait donc qu'il les contacte tout les trois en toute logique. Bref, ça signait son retour.

Et lui qui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne. Mince. Tout ça pour l'enfant. Bon, au point où il en était autant faire un grand retour.

La nuit retrouva Salazar dans sa bibliothèque toute propre et bien rangée, assit devant le feux et très agacé.

\- Plus tard. Pour le moment j'ai besoin de ces informations, dit-il d'une voix dure.

\- Tu es gonflé ! C'est toi qui t'es isolé toutes ces années, va donc chercher ces informations toi-même, s'éleva des flammes une voix un brin vexée.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Cette conversation tourne en rond depuis la nuit tombée de toute façon. Donc donne-moi juste ce que je te demande qu'on en finisse, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Le seigneur Serpentard est trop bien pour aller chercher ces informations lui même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as plus d'elfe que tu dois nous refiler tes courses ! Je te rappel que c'est toi qui t'es isolé de toute civilisation ce dernier siècle, assume-le ! Et…qu'est-ce c'est que ce bruit ?!

La voix s'était fait interrompre par un bruit étrange qu'elle n'avait pas pu identifier et qui provenait d'une autre pièce du manoir Serpentard. Cette bâtisse, bien que de bonne facture, avait le défaut de laisser tous les sons des étages supérieurs passer le plafond pour se répercuter dans les pièces en dessous. Quant à Salazar, il pâlit. Il avait espéré fort, mais non, ça n'avait pas était suffisant.

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il, choquant son interlocuteur par son langage. Il est malade. Toi, fit-il à l'intention des flammes en se levant, on en a pas fini.

Il courut en dehors de la pièce, choquant toujours plus son interlocuteur. Comme si un mot grossier sortant de la bouche de Salazar et quelqu'un de malade chez lui n'était pas assez, il se souciait du malade. C'était une première.

Un paquet sauta des flammes et atterrit sur le tapis de la bibliothèque. Elle avait fait un geste de leur part à eux trois, puisqu'il les avait tous contacté, maintenant c'était à lui de leur prouver qu'il pouvait se rattraper.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

La lune était levée depuis plusieurs heures quand Harry émergea à nouveau. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas car des rideaux gris, immenses et lourds, étaient tirés devant les fenêtres de par et d'autre du lit.

Il se souvenait vaguement que l'homme lui avait fait prendre un bain mais après, plus rien. Il ne se souvenait même pas du retour dans le lit. Salazar l'avait séché, habillé et couché ? Il était drôlement gentil pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas.

S'il était vraiment gentil, il pourrait bien l'aider, non ? Après tous, il avait aussi dit que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il devait l'appeler. Mais comment ? Crier son nom ou le chercher lui-même ? La seconde option lui paraissait meilleure mais avec le lit qui tanguait, Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser un pied à terre ou même se lever.

En ce qui concernait la première option…il n'avait pas très envie d'ouvrir la bouche. D'ailleurs, c'était même une très mauvaise idée.

Et sa gorge qui grattait ! Elle le faisait exprès, c'était obligé.

Par réflexe, Harry se racla la gorge, puisqu'il ne voulait pas tousser. Mais ça ne changea pas grand chose à l'histoire, puisqu'il se tourna en catastrophe vers le bord et rendit ce qu'il avait mangé sur le lit et sur le parquet. Il avait fait du bruit et ça avait fait du bruit.

À quatre pattes dans le lit, une main sur sa bouche, il était horrifié mais le mal-être était toujours là. Prêt à revenir. Cela s'intensifia même quand il entendit des pas pressés monter les escaliers, parcourir le couloir à toute vitesse et ouvrir en grand la porte.

Salazar s'avança vers lui, plus pâle que précédemment, sembla-t-il à Harry, alors qu'il était déjà blanc avant et fit apparaître un seau d'un claquement de doigt. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, oubliant un instant qu'il était malade. L'homme venait de faire apparaître un seau de nul part ? De la magie ?

Trop surpris pour réagir, Harry se sentait à nouveau malade mais ne réagit pas.

\- Dans le seau, gamin, s'exclama Salazar en s'occupant de maintenir la tête de l'enfant par-dessus le récipient. Ne t'occupes pas de moi et reste au-dessus du seau.

Non, franchement, Salazar n'aimait pas les gosses malades. Ce n'était pas de leur faute mais ils étaient sales et malodorants. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment réagir ni prendre soin d'eux. Il leur fallait quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il décidé de prendre cet enfant chez lui déjà ? Ah oui, il était un sorcier, un fourchelangue et un sang-mêlé abandonné par sa famille moldu.

Il s'était ramolli en mille années d'existence. Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, voilà où ça le menait : à s'occuper d'un enfant malade.

Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses, il n'y avait pas de tapis dans cette chambre, que du parquet.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Salazar ne remit les pieds dans la bibliothèque que le lendemain matin. Bon, il n'avait pas espéré dormir la nuit entière mais il n'avait pas pensé passer la nuit au chevet du gamin non plus, à dormir par intermittence sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il était fatigué.

Il n'était pas encore mort de fatigue, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Entre ses quelques nuits blanches dans son sous-sol, enchaînées à la matinée de soin qu'il avait prodigué, le réveil de l'enfant la nuit suivante, puis les deux émergences de l'enfant dans la journée d'hier puis cette affreuse nuit passée à laver le gamin devant et derrière, il était épuisé. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ramené à la civilisation ?! Ce n'était plus de son âge ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé !

Il savait s'occuper d'un enfant, avoir un millénaire aidait bien à avoir une conscience et idée des besoins d'un enfant. Mais il y avait la théorie et la pratique. Et bien qu'il savait la théorie, il testait maintenant la pratique. Ô joie.

Il avait finalement donné à l'enfant une potion de sommeil, histoire qu'il dorme quand même un peu et avait profité du calme pour aller dans sa chambre, celle juste en face de la chambre d'Harry. Là-bas, il en profita pour se laver, changer de vêtements et repartir aussi vite au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait pas le temps de dormir, il verrait cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent à faire, dont un certain appel par cheminette à reprendre.

Il trouva devant le feu moribond un paquet ficelé. Sur le dessus était glissé une lettre qu'il lut en ramassant le tout.

Il renifla d'indignation à la fin de la missive. Évidement qu'il leur expliquerait son revirement. Il savait encore comment interagir avec ses semblables humains. Par contre, il devait leur répondre immédiatement. Bien qu'il acceptait que les explications se passent chez lui, et il ne doutait pas qu'elles finiraient autour d'un dîner, il n'était pas question qu'ils viennent dès ce soir. Ni il ne savait quand. Il choisirait la date, mais pas avant un moment.

Salazar sentait que ce report d'invitation n'était pas en sa faveur, mais recevoir du monde avec un enfant malade… C'était déjà un marathon dont il n'avait parcouru que le début alors avec un dîner ce soir ? Pas possible. En plus il était complètement épuisé. Il se reposerait après qu'Harry soit guéri et avant de les inviter. C'était une bonne idée.

La lettre, expliquant le plus diplomatiquement possible que non, ils ne pourraient pas se réunir ce soir ni plus tard dans la semaine, seulement quand il aurait dit que c'était bon, fut envoyée à travers le feu à son interlocuteur de cette nuit. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle en informerait les deux autres et qu'ils respecteraient son refus. Même s'il voyait déjà une beuglante lui arriver très bientôt.

Salazar emporta le paquet avec lui dans la cuisine où il se fit quelques litres de café. Il passerait aux potions énergisantes quand même le café n'aurait plus aucun effet. Mais il doutait d'en arriver jusque là. Donc, une pile de vieux journaux couvrant le siècle manquant à sa culture devant lui, une tasse à la main, il entreprit de se remettre à jour.

Quand midi sonna, il était toujours dans ses lectures et n'avala qu'une pomme dorée avant de cuisiner le même repas que la veille pour l'enfant, journal en main.

Ce fut en début de soirée qu'il finit sa chasse à l'information. S'il récapitulait, en un siècle il avait manqué la monté au pouvoir de deux mages noirs, dont l'un était un de ses descendants reniés, la glorification d'un certain Dumbledore, la disparition de la noble et ancienne famille Black parmi d'autres moins connues. Sans compter qu'au moins la moitié de la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne avait sans doute disparue. Le siècle manquant était une véritable hécatombe pour la communauté magique et resterait sans doute très connu dans l'histoire des siècles à venir.

Avec tout ces grands événements, il allait devoir faire un tour hors du marais afin de récolter plus d'informations sur tout ça car il doutait que les journaux aient tout dit ou qu'il n'y ait pas eu quelques mensonges. Ce qui voulait dire laisser l'enfant seul. Mais pas avant quelques jours. En plus, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais il allait très vite se retrouver à court de nourriture avec un enfant au manoir. Il prenait un repas par jour, ça lui allait bien. Surtout que les pommes des Hespérides étaient un repas à elles toutes seules. La nourriture mangée à côté n'était qu'un supplément pour son bon plaisir gustatif.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Une après-midi, Harry était éveillé. Même si l'homme lui avait dit de faire la sieste, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il entendait dehors la pluie tomber drue, faisant un bruit impressionnant. Il aurait bien aimé regarder par la fenêtre mais les rideaux étaient tirés, refusant de s'ouvrir même quand il les soulevait pour regarder par dessous.

Assis dans son lit, il se mit au dessus de sa couette et décida de jeter un œil sous le lit. Il était curieux et il s'ennuyait. Se couchant sur le ventre, il y jeta un œil. Malheureusement, le sommier du lit était haut et l'espace entre le sol et le caisson du lit trop fin et près du sol pour qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. Zut !

Se rasseyant sur le lit, Harry fit venir à lui sa couverture sans le voir. Mettre la tête à l'envers avait fait couler son nez quand il s'était redressé. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire tout en reniflant. La table de chevet était vide de toutes choses qui auraient pu l'amuser. En fait, son plateau était vide mais peut être que le tiroir et le placard du dessous contiendraient quelque chose ?

Il ouvrit le tiroir, trouvant plusieurs carrés de tissu. Des mouchoirs. Il ne savait pas se moucher seul mais il en prit un qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il regarda le placard mais celui-ci était vide. Harry se tourna donc de l'autre côté du lit sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de table de chevet. Et aucun autre meuble dans la chambre si ce n'était l'affreux fauteuil crapaud sur lequel Salazar s'asseyait.

Harry trouvait le meuble absolument laid. Il avait des franges qui pendouillaient en bas, jusqu'au sol empêchant de voir les pieds. Le dossier arrondi qui se recourbait sur les côtés pour faire les accoudoirs était recouvert d'une sorte de velours jaune caca d'oie passé absolument horrible.

Harry renifla.

\- Il est boche ce fauteuil, commenta-t-il pour lui même en reniflant encore une fois et toussant un peu.

\- Il est peut être laid mais je ne pense pas qu'il t'empêche de te moucher, intervint une voix railleuse.

Au pied du lit se trouvait Salazar, un livre à la main. Il posa l'ouvrage sur les couvertures et vint à côté de l'enfant. Il ramassa le mouchoir oublié dans le lit.

\- Tu vas te moucher tout seul. Pour cela, tu poses le mouchoir sur ton nez, comme ça. Il lui mit le mouchoir sur le nez puis lui prit la main. Maintenant tu mets ton pouce sur une narine et ton index sur l'autre, expliqua-t-il en mettant les doigts de l'enfant en place. Puis avec l'un des doigts, tu appuis sur une seule narine et tu souffles. Puis tu recommences en appuyant sur l'autre narine et tu souffles. Essaye.

L'enfant regarda Salazar, il lui apprenait à ce moucher ?

\- Aller, l'encouragea celui-ci.

Harry s'exécuta et souffla. Une narine puis l'autre. Quand il finit, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être mouché, il avait toujours le nez plein et renifla par automatisme. Il fut déçu. Il n'arrivait même pas à ce moucher tout seul. Alors qu'un adulte avait prit la peine de lui expliquer.

\- Ce n'est pas très concluant mais c'est un bon début. Tu y arriveras à force de te moucher tout seul mais pour l'instant, souffle !

Salazar avait reprit le carré de tissu des mains d'Harry et l'avait plié pour finalement moucher l'enfant. Il avait bien senti qu'il était honteux de n'avoir pas réussi. Mais quand on apprend, on ne réussit pas forcément du premier coup. Il fit disparaître le mouchoir d'un geste de la main. Attirant de ce fait l'attention sur lui.

\- Quand tu apprends, il est normal de ne pas réussir, d'être en échec au début. Mais à force, tu seras capables de le faire tout seul. Est-ce que tu comprends, petit ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais…

\- Bien, puisque c'est le cas, j'aimerais maintenant savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas entrain de dormir, le coupa Salazar.

Les questions sur la magie que se posait l'enfant seraient pour plus tard.

\- 'Arrive pas à dormir, bafouilla ce dernier le visage rouge.

\- Peux-tu répéter, s'il-te-plait ? Je crains ne pas avoir compris un traître mot de ton baragouinage.

Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire ce dernier mot, mais il avait bien compris qu'il devait se répéter.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Salazar ne savait pas quoi faire pour faire dormir l'enfant et il ne pouvait décemment pas lui donner une troisième fois une potion pour cela. Même s'il l'avait fait les deux premières nuits puisqu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix à ce moment là. Dans le pire des cas, l'enfant ne dormirait pas cette après-midi.

Il était sûr qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner de la lecture pour l'occuper, il ne savait sûrement pas lire. D'ailleurs, l'enfant avait quel âge ? A vue d'œil, comme ça, il lui donnait deux ans. En sachant qu'il n'avait jamais été confronté à un jeune enfant, il serait facile que son estimation soit fausse. Pourtant il s'exprimait plutôt clairement et en sachant qu'il avait été maltraité, l'apparence était trompeuse. En parlant d'âge et d'apparence trompeuse, il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Nous allons t'occuper puisque tu ne dors pas, dit Salazar en se redressant. Pour cela tu vas t'asseoir sous les draps. Je reviens.

Salazar partit de la chambre en reprenant son livre laissant Harry s'installer dans le lit. L'adulte revint quelques instants plus tard, un épais volume dans les mains.

\- Je n'ai aucun jeu ou jouet pour t'occuper et je suppose que tu ne sais pas encore lire. Alors je te propose de te faire la lecture. Quant dis-tu, petit ?

\- Vraiment ?

Harry le regarda avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Oui.

Salazar contourna le lit et prit place à sa tête, s'adossant à côté de l'enfant pour qu'il puisse voir le livre et les quelques illustrations qu'il y avait.

\- L'Histoire de Poudlard…

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

\- C'est l'heure de la toilette, petit, s'exclama Salazar un matin après qu'Harry ait fini de petit déjeuner.

L'adulte fit apparaître un baquet en bois qu'il remplit magiquement d'eau ainsi qu'une sorte de bassine en porcelaine avec une cruche dedans.

\- Monsieur-

\- Pas de question sur ce que je viens de faire petit, le coupa Salazar. Bien, va au pot puis déshabille toi.

Harry fit la moue et renifla. Il se leva, fit son affaire et comme à chaque fois, l'adulte dû l'essuyer. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être malade. Après ça, Salazar le déshabilla. Il lui avait demandé de le faire mais il le faisait lui-même au final. Il était étrange. En plus, il lui donnait toujours un vêtement de fille après la toilette.

\- Pourquoi je suis habillé comme une fille ? demanda Harry pendant que Salazar lui faisait enjamber les bords du baquet.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi vous me donnez des robes ?

\- Des robes… , Salazar rigola doucement et fit tomber de l'eau de la cruche sur le corps tremblant de l'enfant. C'est une chemise de nuit, pas une robe de petite fille, expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais c'est pour les filles ! s'exclama Harry en levant les bras pour que Salazar le lave.

\- Non, c'est un habit pour la nuit et pour tout le monde, le reprit l'adulte. Donne-moi une jambe.

\- Pourtant oncle Vernon et Dudley n'en portent pas, que tante Pétunia.

Harry donna la seconde jambe.

\- On peut aussi ne pas en porter ou mettre autre chose je suppose, réfléchit Salazar.

Il est vrai qu'en un siècle, les meurs et les coutumes changeaient. Il avait tendance à oublier que c'était aussi le cas des vêtements. Il rinça l'enfant puis mouilla ses cheveux. Il tremblait de plus en plus et la discussion était un bon moyen pour lui faire oublier la fièvre et les tremblements pendant qu'il était découvert. D'ailleurs, au plaisir de Salazar, l'enfant relança la conversation de lui même.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant la cruche avec la bassine qui allait avec.

\- C'est un service de toilette. La cruche, c'est avec elle que je verse l'eau sur toi. La bassine est là pour quand tu ne te laves pas dans le baquet. Tu peux y mettre les pieds ou les mains et pour le reste du corps, tu te laves au-dessus sans marcher dans la bassine puis tu te rinces avec le gant de toilette sans savon dessus, expliqua Salazar en lavant les cheveux de l'enfant.

\- Ah ? Alors pourquoi un baque ?

\- En fait, c'est un baquet. C'est fait pour faire la lessive. Mais te plonger dans l'eau même un peu et te permettre de t'asseoir est mieux pour toi. Et plus sécuritaire aussi.

\- Sécuritaire ?

\- Oui, pour ta sécurité. Avant toi, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant, encore moins un enfant malade. C'est une hypothèse, mais rester debout pendant la toilette fatigue beaucoup quand tu es malade, tu pourrais en faire un malaise parce que tu étais debout trop longtemps. J'en serais très ennuyé.

\- Hypothèse ? Malaise ?

\- Mmh. Oublie et profite du baquet, on en reparlera plus tard, décida Salazar en rinçant les cheveux de l'enfant.

Il mit un Harry grelottant debout et fit disparaître l'eau du baquet pour le sécher sans tout mouiller.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme le lavait et le séchait. Il pouvait le faire lui-même.

\- Faire quoi, petit ?

\- Je sais me laver et me sécher, monsieur.

\- Je n'en doute pas mais je préfère le faire moi-même puisque tu es malade. Pour le moment, moins tu en fais et mieux c'est.

La discussion se termina là. Salazar n'était pas très bavard et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de divertir l'enfant du froid qu'il ressentait, il pouvait se taire. Il nota tout de même que c'était la plus longue discussion qu'il avait eue avec l'enfant et qu'ils y avaient tout deux participé. Peut être qu'Harry commençait un peu à oublier son affreuse famille moldu et ses sévices. Et lui se transformait en pie jacassante quand il parlait à l'enfant.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Harry se réveilla un matin en sursaut. En tendant l'oreille, il pût entendre Salazar et une autre personne se disputer en bas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais le ton montait. Est-ce qu'il se levait et allait voir ? Ou est-ce qu'il restait au lit ?

Sa curiosité le poussait à descendre mais il appréhendait ce qu'il pourrait voir ou lui arriver. Oncle Vernon n'était jamais très commode en temps normal mais il l'était encore moins quand il utilisait sa grosse voix. L'homme était gentil, peut être qu'il pourrait aller voir ? Mais il semblait quand même vraiment en colère. Et la personne qu'il ne connaissait pas l'était aussi vu sa voix.

Harry se leva, déclenchant sans le savoir une alarme au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, n'osant sortir. Peut être que l'homme n'avait pas envie de le voir arriver alors qu'il était en colère. D'ailleurs, les voix s'étaient intensifiées. Surtout celle de Salazar. Maintenant il comprenait ce qu'il disait.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! Vous pourrez passer quand je l'aurais décidé, pas avant ! … Et je t'en remercie mais c'est impossible pour le moment. … J'ai dit plus tard ! … Vous le saurez déjà bien assez tôt. Pour le moment j'ai une alarme qui sonne à m'occuper ! Et si l'un de vous essaye de venir sans mon consentement, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à bloquer l'accès par cheminette…

Harry recula de la porte. Il ne fit pas attention à la suite de la conversation. Était-ce de sa faute si Salazar ne voulait voir personne chez lui ? Parce que lui était déjà là ? Après tout, peut être qu'il lui prenait trop de temps et qu'il n'en avait plus pour autre chose. C'était donc de sa faute. Peut être même que Salazar aurait aimé que cette personne vienne mais comme il était là, c'était impossible. Tout était toujours de sa faute, c'était logique. Salazar s'était disputé avec quelqu'un à cause de lui. Peut-être aussi que Salazar avait honte de sa présence ? Après tout, qui n'aurait pas honte de lui ? Un monstre anormal, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement et malade. Il avait bien raison de vouloir le cacher, il était une affreuse vilaine chose qu'il valait mieux mettre au fond d'un placard et oublier.

\- Ne pleure pas, petit.

Harry releva la tête. Il n'avait pas remarqué s'être assit dos aux pieds du lit, replié sur lui même pour pleurer en silence comme dans son placard. Ni que l'homme était entré dans la chambre puis s'était agenouillé devant lui. Salazar avait bien vu les larmes sur les joues de l'enfant. Il devait donc avoir de la fièvre ou faire une poussée de fièvre importante. Il avait remarqué qu'Harry ne pleurait que dans ces cas là, comme si la température l'empêchait de contrôler cette partie émotionnelle en particulier.

\- Pa'don… Pa'don… , renifla bruyamment Harry.

Salazar, qui était arrivé très vite, avait pu entendre le raisonnement de l'enfant. Et comprendre par cela, qu'il avait entendu la dispute et pensait que tout était de sa faute. Salazar avait bien conscience qu'il ne les avait contacté que parce qu'il avait besoin d'informations récentes, besoin déclenché par l'arrivée de l'enfant. Alors, oui s'il n'avait pas été là, il ne se serait pas disputé puisqu'il n'aurait parlé à personne. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de l'enfant, si lui, Salazar, avait décidé qu'ils ne viendraient que quand il l'aurait décidé.

L'adulte prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le remettre au lit mais il décida au dernier moment, que peut être, il pourrait le consoler. Ou du moins lui expliquer que rien n'était de sa faute. Dans un coin de sa tête, Salazar s'étonna de lui même. Il avait cru veiller sur l'enfant par sens du devoir et des responsabilités mais finalement, il s'était tout compte fait, attaché à lui. S'il ne s'était occupé de l'enfant que par bon sens, il ne l'aurait pas consolé et ce serait contenté de lui faire démarrer la journée. Il ne s'en soucierait pas non plus, plus que de raison.

Peut être qu'il aimait cet enfant car il était le premier être à manifester, même inconsciemment, une dépendance vis à vis de lui. Il avait bien compris que l'enfant s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin d'un adulte, d'une personne capable de s'occuper et de prendre soin de lui. Et surtout de l'aimer. Et il avait vu cela en Salazar.

Salazar avait aimé ses fils mais d'une autre manière. Ils n'avaient jamais eu particulièrement besoin de lui, leur mère s'était occupée d'eux du berceau à l'épée. Et lui de l'épée à l'âge adulte. Il ne les avait jamais veillé quand ils étaient malades et ils n'avaient jamais demandé sa présence à leur chevet, toujours leur mère. C'était peut-être l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'il haïssait cette femme ? Ses fils n'avaient jamais non plus eu de gestes affectueux envers lui mais lui non plus. Il était passé à côté de ses enfants comme eux étaient passés à côté de lui. Mais cet enfant, celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras, avait besoin de lui. Le voulait lui.

Salazar aimait les enfants, il avait aimé leur enseigner, même si certains étaient vraiment des petites teignes insupportables. Et bien qu'il eût deux fils, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'enfant. Et ce petit bout pleurant, il s'était attaché à lui. Il savait que cet enfant l'avait choisi inconsciemment car sa magie, bien que renouvelée avec toutes les pommes d'or qu'il lui avait fait manger dans son gruau, ne s'était pas manifestée pour le soigner ou le protéger. Le seul acte magique que Salazar avait vu, fut quand la couverture se traîna à son propriétaire l'après-midi où l'enfant n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il lui faisait donc confiance pour le soigner.

C'était un attachement, un amour égoïste mais parce que l'enfant avait besoin de lui, il l'aimait.

…..°°ooOoOoo°°..…

Les jours passèrent, certains plus joyeux que d'autres mais Harry allait mieux le temps passant. Depuis une bonne semaine qu'il était dans le manoir de Salazar, il n'avait pas bougé du lit dans lequel il s'était réveillé. Mais maintenant, il allait beaucoup mieux et il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer depuis le fin fond de ses draps. Surtout qu'il était réveillé pratiquement toute la journée. Il avait voulu se lever un matin, mais il avait seulement posé un pied sur le plancher qu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir en grand laissant passer un Salazar au regard absolument noir.

\- Quand une personne est malade, elle garde le lit. Ce, jusqu'à rémission. Et avec ton pied blessé, je ne veux même pas te voir debout dessus !

Salazar n'avait pas été content du tout, il avait même grondé Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Il s'était fait disputer parce qu'il s'était levé. Il avait l'habitude de se faire invectiver parce qu'il restait trop longtemps au lit mais pas parce qu'il se levait. Mais Harry s'ennuyait. L'homme lui avait bien proposé quelques livres mais il ne savait pas encore lire et il n'avait pas de jouet. Et Salazar n'était pas avec lui toute la journée. Il savait bien que s'il l'appelait ou que s'il se levait pour autre chose que se soulager, il verrait arriver l'homme sans aucun doute possible. Il avait déjà testé la première situation.

Ce matin là, il s'était réveillé avec un appétit d'ogre. Il avait déjà eu faim, privé de nourriture pendant deux ou trois jours, mais jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'avoir un gouffre sans fond à la place de l'estomac. Il n'avait pas que faim, terriblement soif aussi. Il s'était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais Salazar n'était pas encore venu. Mais la faim lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Il ne pensa pas une seconde à se lever, pas après qu'il fut disputé pour cela la veille. Donc, l'appeler ? Mais s'il dormait, crier n'était pas une bonne idée s'il était encore tôt, les rideaux laissant peu de lumière filtrer, c'était difficile à dire. Mais s'il ne criait pas, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas entendu. Il partit donc sur un compromis.

\- Monsieur ? appela-t-il à mi-voix.

Personne ne vint. Il réessaya mais toujours aucune réponse.

Il repensa alors à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il pouvait l'appeler « monsieur » s'il le voulait mais il ne répondrait qu'à Salazar. Harry rougit, pas une seule fois, il n'avait appelé l'homme par son prénom. Ni aucun adulte d'ailleurs, seul son oncle et sa tante et seulement s'il leur disait bien « oncle Vernon » et « tante Pétunia ». Jamais juste « Vernon » ou « Pétunia », il prenait cher un oubli de statut.

\- Salazar ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur l'adulte qui souriait doucement. À croire qu'il avait été devant tout ce temps, attendant juste qu'il prononce son nom. À moins que ce ne soit comme pour le seau apparu tout seul de l'autre soir, ou toutes les choses étranges qui arrivaient et que c'était de la magie. Peut être que c'était ça, après tout l'adulte semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Or, c'était théoriquement, impossible !

Une main se posa sur son front. Il adorait quand Salazar faisait ce geste. Certes, il ne faisait que vérifier sa température mais c'était tellement agréable.

\- Tu n'as pas de fièvre ce matin, dit l'adulte. As-tu déjà toussé depuis ton réveil ?

Harry rougit. Non, il savait qu'il pouvait et devait ne pas s'empêcher mais c'était plus fort que lui. Salazar le fit donc asseoir, et comme les matins précédent, il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos déclenchant une quinte de toux. L'enfant n'aimait vraiment pas tousser, il avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons ou qu'il allait vomir. Heureusement pour lui, aucun des deux cas ne s'étaient produit même si ça avait été limite. Finissant de tousser dans le mouchoir que lui avait passé l'adulte, son ventre se manifesta bruyamment.

\- As-tu faim, petit ?

\- … Un peu, osa dire Harry.

\- Seulement un peu ?

\- … beaucoup un peu, précisa-t-il finalement.

Il n'aimait pas non plus quand Salazar le poussait à dire ce qu'il voulait ou n'allait pas. Même s'il y gagnait à le dire, il avait peur que l'adulte le réprimande ou le chasse parce qu'il aurait dit ou demandé trop de chose.

L'homme lui donna un bol toujours rempli de gruau à la pomme à la drôle de couleur. Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait mangé que ça. Salazar n'avait rien dans ses placards ? Si oui, que mangeait-il ? La même chose que lui ?

Harry se posait bien d'autres questions vis à vis de son hôte. Notamment sur la magie qu'il avait l'air de pratiquer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu y répondre quand il l'avait questionné. Il avait juste dit qu'ils verraient cela plus tard. Ou alors, il se demandait pourquoi il vivait dans un manoir au milieu des marais ? Ou encore, pourquoi il était si grand ? Il se savait plus petit que tout le monde mais Salazar était vraiment grand. Ou pourquoi presque tout était vert ici ? Les murs, la literie, les lignes du marbre de la cheminée, le tapis dans le couloir, la chambre d'en face qu'il avait vu, les habits de Salazar et les siens. Même le bol qu'il avait dans les mains était vert !

Salazar s'occupa du pied infecté pendant que son protégé petit déjeunait. Il suivait le cours des pensées de l'enfant, s'amusant des questions qu'il se posait. Toutes plus ou moins pertinentes. Finalement, après traitement, le pied avait à nouveau une couleur saine et les plaies s'étaient fermées bien qu'il garderait sûrement des cicatrices. Il ne le banda donc pas. Il vérifia le second pied qui n'avait plus de bandage depuis quelques jours mais ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Il regarderait les mains quand il aura fini de manger.

Cela mis à part, ça n'enlevait rien à l'ennui qu'Harry ressentait actuellement. Salazar s'absentait une bonne partie du matin et de l'après-midi même s'il passait un peu de temps avec lui après chaque repas ou pendant la journée. Il revenait à des heures aléatoires quand ce n'était pas l'heure de manger et toujours avec une odeur bizarre. Des fois, il sentait bon les herbes, la forêt et les plantes, lesquelles, il ne savait pas, d'autres fois, il empestait tout simplement et dans ces cas là, l'adulte partait ce rafraîchir.

Harry se demanda s'il pouvait se lever. Certes, il savait que Salazar le saurait à la seconde même où son pied toucherait le sol mais il était guéri. Il n'était plus malade et son pied n'était plus bandé. Il pourrait toujours essayer. Surtout que si l'adulte était occupé, il ne s'en rendrait pas compte et ne pourrait rien lui dire. Pourquoi pas après tout. Et comme ça, il pourrait voir où il se trouvait. Car mis à part de l'eau vaseuse et des arbres moussus à perte de vue, il n'avait rien vu par les fenêtres de la chambre. Il pourrait même explorer la maison. Le manoir, avait dit Salazar.

Il n'avait jamais vu de manoir mais il savait que c'était plus grand qu'une maison. Est-ce que c'était comme un château ? Avec des tours ? Des donjons ? Ou des cachots ? Et avec des chevaliers en épée qui combattaient des dragons kidnappeurs de princesses et gardiens de trésors ?

C'est donc tout excité, qu'Harry sauta hors du lit. Armé de sa couverture bleue, il alla dans le couloir. Étrangement, Salazar n'était pas encore venu. Peut être qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'était plus au lit ? Bien que quelque chose lui soufflait que quoi qu'il fasse maintenant, même s'il retournait au lit, l'adulte le saurait. Donc, puni pour puni, Harry prit la décision qu'il irait au bout de sa bêtise. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien maintenant qu'il fasse demi-tour. Et puis, il n'en avait pas envie.

Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry traversa le couloir, ne jetant qu'un œil rapide à la chambre face à la sienne. Celle de Salazar. Il l'avait comprit depuis longtemps car quand il allait se coucher, Salazar laissait la porte des chambres ouvertes. Et comme elles étaient face à face, et le lit d'Harry bien en face des dites portes, il avait vu l'homme aller au lit. De l'autre côté du couloir, sur sa droite après l'escalier, il y avait deux autres portes. Toujours en face à face. Il décida d'ouvrir la pièce à côté de sa chambre.

A l'intérieur, la pièce était vide. Les rideaux en face de la porte étaient tirés contrairement à ceux sur le mur de gauche. Il put donc voir le parquet qu'il savait argenté, gris poussière un peu comme les murs d'un vert passé. En fait, la pièce était poussiéreuse et froide puisque la cheminée sur sa droite ne semblait pas avoir servie depuis longtemps. Il n'y fit que quelques pas avant d'en sortir, les pieds gelés. De retour dans le couloir, il éternua et toussa même. Tant pis pour le bruit, de toute façon il serait puni. Alors un peu plus, un peu moins, il ne perdait rien.

Il renifla un grand coup et entreprit d'ouvrir la pièce d'en face, celle du côté des escaliers. La porte devait être fermée à clef car elle refusa tout simplement de s'ouvrir. Délaissant la clenche, il s'intéressa au trou de la serrure. Il faisait noir comme dans un four de l'autre côté. Il se détourna de la porte et se demanda où était la salle de bain ou même les toilettes. Depuis son arrivée, il se lavait dans un baquet en bois à l'aide d'un service de toilette que Salazar faisait apparaître devant la cheminée et allait sur un pot de chambre.

Il savait ce qu'étaient ces objets, puisque Salazar lui avait expliqué ce que c'était et à quoi ça servait quand il lui avait demandé. Mais quand Harry lui avait parlé de salle de bain et de toilettes, Salazar lui avait dit ne pas connaître. Harry ne le croyait pas, il devait forcément se moquer de lui. Tout le monde avait une salle de bain et des toilettes !

Il repartit à l'exploration du manoir. Descendu dans le hall d'entrée, Harry s'intéressa à la pièce sur sa gauche. Il savait déjà qu'à droite il y avait une sorte de bibliothèque poussiéreuse et il avait respiré assez de poussière comme ça en haut. D'ailleurs, il en toussait encore, ce qui faisait couler son nez et renifler. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un mouchoir avec lui et il n'était pas question de s'essuyer sur les manches de la chemise de nuit et encore moins sur sa couverture bleue. Il penserait à se moucher plus tard. Parce que oui, Salazar lui avait appris à se moucher comme un grand et que lui, il savait le faire tout seul maintenant. Il savait faire quelque chose que Dudley ne savait pas faire, et ça, il en était fier.

La pièce de gauche s'avéra être une immense salle à manger dans les teintes bleu-vert. Du moins la tapisserie. Car le lambris n'était pas acajou, c'était toujours Salazar qui lui avait appris pourquoi le bois du couloir avait une couleur un peu rouge, mais une teinte blanche argenté. Mais plus clair que le parquet qui était le même qu'à l'étage. Mais ici, le sol était froid malgré le feu dans l'immense cheminé sur sa droite. Il se déplaça sur l'immense tapis persan vert pour réchauffer ses pieds. Le tapis avait une grande frise en bande épaisse sur les côtés et plein de cercles en son centre. Il y avait même des ficelles qui dépassaient aux extrémités. Sur le tapis était posé une table presque aussi longue avec une chaise à chaque bout. Ils étaient tous trois dans le même bois que les lambris des murs, blanc argenté.

Harry fit le tour de la table, passant devant la cheminée allumée aussi haute qu'un homme. Le feu était posé à même le sol sur du carrelage vert pale qui entourait la cheminée de par et d'autre mais aucune chaleur n'arrivait à réchauffer le froid du sol qui semblait monter depuis les fondations. C'était un fait étrange puisque l'air était plus chaud devant la cheminée qu'à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Il continua son chemin, tourna à gauche derrière la table pour parvenir à une porte vers le mur du fond.

Derrière la porte, Harry vit la plus grande cuisine de toute sa courte vie. Tante Pétunia en aurait été verte de jalousie. Elle aurait été accordée avec les couleurs de la maison. Vert. Même dans la cuisine il y avait du vert ! Cette fois, le sol était carrelé de tomette orangée mais les meubles étaient peints dans un affreux vert de la même couleur que les bouteilles de vin d'oncle Vernon. La différence entre le sol et les meubles était des plus voyante, pour ne pas dire horrible. Même la batterie de casseroles en cuivre accrochée près de l'immense âtre détonnait à côté des meubles. L'immense feu de la cuisine brûlait dans une cheminée en bois brune, absolument banal à côté des montant en marbres de celles des autres pièces.

Harry s'avança vers un étrange meuble posté sur la droite de la cheminée. Il semblait lourd et fait de fonte. Plusieurs portes ouvragées avec chacune une poignée faisaient la face de l'objet. Harry n'était pas très grand, même pour son âge, donc il ne voyait pas le dessus mais il lui semblait bien que c'était le manche d'une casserole qui dépassait du meuble. Est-ce que cette étrange chose en métal était une gazinière ? Et si elle était vraiment en métal, était-elle chaude ? Le dessus aussi était-il chaud ?

Curieux, Harry leva la main pour la poser sur la surface supérieure. Une grande main lui saisie le bras rapidement et le ramena en l'air. S'effrayant, l'enfant recula et buta contre les jambes derrière lui. En relevant la tête, il put voir Salazar.

\- Ne sais-tu pas qu'il ne faut jamais poser les mains sur une cuisinière, même à gaz ?! s'énerva l'adulte, toujours en maintenant son bras en l'air.

\- …

\- Et que fais-tu debout, dans la cuisine ? Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de rester au lit. Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu as visité une partie du manoir. Dès l'instant où tu as posé tes pieds hors du lit je l'ai su mais étant occupé, je n'ai pas pu venir et tu en profites pour te balader. Sans rien aux pieds.

Salazar n'était vraiment pas content, Harry lui avait désobéit. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait mais quand il donnait une consigne ce n'était pas pour rien !

Il prit l'enfant par les aisselles et le porta jusque dans sa chambre. Pas la peine de le faire marcher sur le sol froid plus longtemps. Il le fit asseoir sur le lit, avec l'interdiction que ses pieds crasseux et poussiéreux touchent les draps. Il les lui lava et lui enfila une paire de chaussette puis il se redressa et fit apparaître un tapis près d'une des colonnes de la cheminée qui formait un angle avec le mur.

\- Maintenant tu vas te moucher, c'est répugnant de renifler et ensuite tu iras au coin là-bas et tu y restera debout puisque tu as tant envie de te lever, dit-il sur un ton froid.

Harry s'exécuta, coupable. Même quand Salazar l'avait disputé plus tôt, il ne lui avait lancé qu'un regard noir. Sa voix ne s'étant faite qu'un peu plus dur. Mais là, ce n'était pas de sa voix apaisante ou à peine dure qu'il lui avait parlé mais d'une voix froide. Aussi froide que son regard. Salazar n'était vraiment pas content. Il était même très en colère, se dit Harry en se plantant face au mur.

\- La couverture reste au lit, dicta l'adulte en prenant la couverture bleue d'Harry et la remettant dans le lit.

L'enfant se retourna mais un regard de Salazar le fit pivoter. Au moins, il n'allait pas jeter son doudou.

\- Je ne m'amuserais pas à jeter ta couverture. Ou à lui faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, dit l'homme en surprenant Harry.

Maintenant c'était sûr, il lisait ses pensées.

\- Par contre, tu vas réfléchir à pourquoi tu es puni.

Harry ne pourrait pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer ou penser à autre chose, Salazar le saurait.

Ce dernier s'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il ne pensait pas s'en servir pour surveiller une punition du gosse, du moins pas aussi tôt. Il lui avait semblé qu'il était même plutôt obéissant, alors pourquoi, par Merlin, lui avait-il désobéit ? En plus de l'inquiéter, il lui avait fait une peur bleue.

Il était dans son laboratoire de potion au sous-sol quand les sorts d'alertes avaient raisonnés, l'inquiétant de ce que pouvait faire l'enfant et de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Il y eut d'abord celui disant qu'il avait quitté son lit pour aucune raison valable puis celui qui s'enclenchait quand l'enfant quittait sa chambre. Bon sang ! Et dire que ce sort, il ne l'avait placé que pour être sûr d'avoir l'enfant à l'œil. Il ne pensait absolument pas qu'il se mettrait à sonner un jour ! L'enfant se baladait donc dans le manoir et lui était coincé devant deux chaudrons de potions. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les rater, il en avait besoin pour le lendemain et il n'avait plus assez de stock pour se permettre de recommencer.

Quand les potions eurent atteint un stade où il pouvait les laisser seules, il se rua au rez-de-chaussée, par un escalier qui débouchait à côté de celui permettant d'accéder à l'étage. L'enfant n'aurait pas pu voir les marches qui descendaient puisqu'elles étaient cachées par magie. Dans le hall, Salazar alla directement dans la salle à manger. La porte de la pièce était grande ouverte, alors qu'il laissait les portes bailler. Donc l'enfant était passé par là et rien que les petits pas poussiéreux sur le carrelage noir de l'entrée lui indiquaient où aller.

C'est en voyant la porte de la cuisine aussi ouverte qu'il s'inquiéta encore plus. En y entrant, il ne vit pas l'enfant mais celui-ci était petit, il ne devait pas être plus grand que les plans de travail. Il alla vers la porte du garde manger qui était toujours fermée. Mais où était ce gosse ? Il le trouva devant la cuisinière. Et même si la dernière fois qu'il s'en était servi était ce midi, soit il y a bien quatre ou cinq heures, la plaque mettait toujours énormément de temps à refroidir et elle pouvait toujours être chaude. Il vit l'enfant lever la main pour la poser dessus et l'entendre se demander si cette dernière était chaude.

Il se dépêcha de saisir le bras du gamin et de le relever. L'enfant recula de lui même. Était-ce un mouvement de bon sens ou de peur, Salazar penchait pour la seconde option. Bon sang, encore un peu et il aurait pu se brûler !

Salazar soupira, assit dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était plus de son âge de s'occuper d'un enfant. Même s'il s'en sortait mieux qu'au début. C'est en écoutant les pensées de l'enfant qu'il comprit, du moins en partie, pourquoi il avait désobéit.

Harry faisait face au coin, réfléchissant à pourquoi il était puni. Pour une fois, la question n'était pas trop dure, il savait pourquoi il était puni. Il avait désobéit à Salazar qui lui avait dit de rester au lit. Et lui, il s'était levé et était parti de la chambre. Mais il s'ennuyait tellement. Il voulait tellement visiter un manoir avant de se faire mettre à la porte quand il serait totalement guéri et renvoyé chez les Dursley. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que l'homme le garde pour faire des corvées. Qui avait besoin de mains pour les tâches quand la magie pouvait le faire ? Parce qu'il était sûr que l'homme était magique et …

\- Je t'ai demandé de réfléchir au pourquoi de ta punition pas sur la magie, l'interpella la voix froide de Salazar qui le fit se trémousser sur place. Et sans bouger.

Harry se figea. Zut, il lisait vraiment dans ses pensées. S'il lisait dans ses pensées, il devait alors savoir qu'il avait déjà compris pourquoi il était puni. Il crispa ses pieds d'indignation. Il savait qu'il savait pourtant et il le laissait au coin. Dans sa réflexion, Harry nota que les chaussettes qu'il lui avait mises aux pieds étaient chaudes et confortables. Toutes douces.

Salazar ne lui avait pas reproché de s'être promené pieds nus ? Il lui semblait bien que oui. Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit d'être pieds nus ? Après tout Dudley, lui avait bien le droit de se balader pieds nus chez lui. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi Salazar voulait qu'il mette des chaussettes ? Ça lui rappelait tante Pétunia qui voulait que Dudley se couvre le pieds pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Mais comme si on allait se soucier vraiment de lui. Si ça se trouve, Salazar voulait juste qu'il aille mieux plus vite pour se débarrasser de lui plus vite.

Est-ce parce qu'il était malade que Salazar ne voulait plus de lui ? A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il avait désobéit. Ça devait être ça. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pris soin de lui pour le faire partir une fois guéri. S'il avait obéit, Salazar ne voudrait pas le faire partir. Il avait tout gâché. Comme le petit monstre qu'il était. Et ce n'était pas qu'on voulait pas de lui, c'est lui qui était ingrat envers Salazar et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait plus de lui sous son toit. Il en aurait pleuré, d'ailleurs son nez coulait déjà, Oncle Vernon avait raison, il était un ingrat petit monstre anorm-

\- Harry, viens ici, s'il-te-plait, l'appela Salazar avec une drôle de voix.

L'enfant se crispa. C'est vrai, il lisait dans les pensées, il avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas un bon enfant. Mais Harry voulait avoir une seconde chance, alors il alla près de Salazar, le regard posé sur les chaussettes toutes douces. Et vertes. Mais ce détail ne le fit même pas sourire.

Salazar déplia ses jambes pour se pencher et porter l'enfant sur ses cuisses qu'il croisa à nouveau pour le caler. Il passa un bras autour d'Harry et attrapa ses mains pour les serrer et posa son autre main sur son front.

\- Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne petit et je n'aime pas du tout le raisonnement que tu as suivi. Alors on va réfléchir tout les deux, expliqua doucement Salazar avec sa voix de nouveau toute douce. Alors, ta première idée sur pourquoi tu es puni ?

\- … P…parce que j'ai-j'ai désobéi, dit Harry d'une petite voix chevrotante.

\- Oui. À quoi as-tu désobéit ?

\- Je devais rester au lit mais je t'ai pas écouté et…je suis parti dans le manoir pie-pieds nus, dit Harry en reniflant.

\- Ça c'est encore autre chose que nous verrons plus tard. Pour le moment, d'après toi, pourquoi je voulais que tu restes au lit ? Même si tu t'ennuyais.

Salazar caressa l'une des mains de l'enfant en cercle avec son pouce.

\- P-parce que je suis m-malade…

Harry ne rajouta pas le « encore » qu'il voulait dire mais il était sûr que Salazar l'avait parfaitement entendu.

\- Tu ne décides pas si tu es malade ou pas. Et si ton corps a besoin de quelques jours pour guérir, alors il est important de se reposer pour pouvoir aller plus vite mieux. Au lit, tu te reposes, tu es couvert et au chaud, ce qui est bon pour toi étant malade. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu te promènes pieds nus ? Est-ce que tu te souviens du sol au rez-de-chaussée ?

\- Au rédochossé ?

\- Rez. De. Chaussé. C'est la partie du bâtiment qui est au niveau du sol, expliqua Salazar.

Harry hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment était le sol en bas ?

\- Froid.

\- Oui, et être pieds nus sur un sol froid qu'on soit malade ou pas, n'est pas bon pour la santé. Est-ce que tu comprends pourquoi je veux que tu sois protégé du froid ?

\- Pour ne pas être plus malade.

\- Exacte. Est-ce que tu as vu qu'à côté de ton lit, il y avait une paire de chaussons ? Pour te couvrir les pieds.

Harry, se retourna et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Salazar, voyant pour la première fois les chaussons. Est-ce qu'il venait de les faire apparaître pour le mettre en tord ou est-ce qu'il ne les avait vraiment pas vu ?

\- Ils sont là depuis le début. Mais je ne t'ai rien dit puisque tu n'étais pas censé te lever.

\- Ooh… , couina Harry.

Il était vraiment horrible. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de regarder aux pieds du lit…

\- Alors, on va dire que tu n'es pas puni pour avoir été pieds nus. Tu ne savais pas que je t'avais laissé de quoi les couvrir. Mais maintenant, tu le feras puisque tu le sais.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Dernière chose, je suis toujours fâché que tu te sois levé mais il y a une autre raison qui fait que je l'étais encore plus. Qu'étais-tu sur le point de faire quand je t'ai retrouvé ?

Harry pâlit. Même tante Pétunia grondait Dudley quand il voulait le faire. Il voulut se retourner mais Salazar raffermit sa main dans son dos. Il n'aurait pas du regarder derrière, maintenant il faisait face à Salazar qui était toujours en colère.

\- Poser ma main sur la gazinière, dit-il d'une toute petite voix en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

\- C'est une cuisinière à gaz, pas une gazinière, corrigea l'adulte. Mais tu sais pourquoi il ne faut pas poser la main dessus. Alors pourquoi as-tu essayé ?

Harry rougit.

\- Je…je savais pas si c'était une gaz-cuisinière. Si c'était chaud alors, elle était une gazinière-cuisinière, expliqua l'enfant.

\- C'est bien une cuisinière. Mais tu te doutes que ton résonnement étant juste, tu aurais pu te brûler ?

\- …Oui.

Harry baissa le visage. De toute façon, même s'il se brûlait, qui s'en inquiéterais ? C'était vraiment pas bien grave si ça lui arrivait.

\- Harry, regarde-moi, demanda Salazar en redressant son menton. Si tu te brûlais, je m'en inquiéterais. Tu es chez moi, c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi. Et si ça arrivait, alors ce serait de ma faute si tu te faisais mal. Je n'aurais pas su m'occuper correctement de toi. Ni prendre soin de toi.

\- Mais…c'est moi qui pose la main. Pas toi. C'est moi qui a mal. Toi t'as rien fait.

\- C'est moi qui ai mal, le corrigea-t-il encore une fois. Mais si tu te fais mal, c'est de ma faute puisque c'est à moi d'empêcher que tu te fasses mal.

\- Avoir mal, c'est comme maintenant, on ne peut rien faire, tenta d'expliquer Harry.

\- Comme maintenant ?

\- Oui, comme être malade.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry. Il y a la douleur d'être malade et la douleur quand nous nous faisons mal. Contre la douleur d'être malade, nous ne pouvons rien faire sauf faire en sorte de guérir. La douleur des blessures peut être évité si nous ne nous faisons pas mal. Et en tant qu'adulte, je dois veiller à ce que tu ne te fasses pas mal, expliqua à son tour Salazar.

\- Pourquoi ? la voix d'Harry s'était faite misérable. Je suis un ingrat. Un monstre anormal.

\- Sais-tu ce que veulent dire ces trois mots, enfant ? chuchota Salazar.

Il nia.

\- Alors ne les utilises pas puisque tu ne sais pas. Si tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire un mot, alors ne l'utilise pas avant de savoir ce qu'il veut dire. Ensuite, aucun de ses trois mots ne définissent ce que tu es, surtout qu'ils ne te correspondent pas. Tu es sage, tu es à l'écoute quand je te corrige ou que je t'apprends quelque chose. Tu es aussi capable de magie, comme moi. Après tout, tu ne serais arrivé jusqu'à mon manoir si tu n'étais pas capable de magie. Tu es un merveilleux petit garçon et tu resteras avec moi. Je ne te mettrais pas à la porte. Ici sera chez toi, la porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et le plus important, n'oublie pas que je ne m'occuperais pas de toi si je ne t'aimais pas.

Salazar n'avait pas prévu de lui dire tous ça, encore moins de baiser le front de l'enfant. Mais en plus d'une semaine, il s'était attaché à l'enfant plus qu'à ses propres fils il y a mille ans. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de leur accorder de l'attention quand ils étaient petits. Il avait été fier d'eux, d'une certaine manière il les avait aimé. Mais jamais il n'avait eu de geste tendre comme il en avait pour cet enfant. Enfant qui pleurait contre son épaule.

Ce qu'avait dit Salazar, Harry l'avait attendu pendant longtemps mais personne n'avait jamais prit la peine de l'aimer ou de lui dire un mot gentil. Sa famille le haïssait pour son anormalité, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était, les enfants l'évitaient à cause des menaces de Dudley, les professeurs et les autres parents se méfiaient de lui puisque Dudley l'accusait de tout et qu'il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Mais cet homme, sorti de nulle part avec son marais et son manoir vert et argent d'un autre temps, l'aimait.

Il l'aimait et voulait qu'il reste. Il lui donnait une maison. Presque une famille. Harry aimait Salazar, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de le punir par amour. C'était toujours pas haine ou mépris. Mais Salazar l'avait fait pour qu'il comprenne pourquoi il l'avait inquiété. Pour qu'il comprenne que Salazar était là pour lui.

Et maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer à grosses larmes sur l'épaule de l'adulte qui le serrait contre lui et lui caressait tendrement le dos. Il n'aimait pas pleurer mais ça lui faisait du bien. Et Salazar était là. Il était son adulte. A lui tout seul. Rien que pour lui. Et il prenait soin de lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Si vous êtes ici, c'est que théoriquement vous avez lu cette histoire, et je vous en remercie !
> 
> Alors, une suite est, en théorie, prévue. Elle est même en cours mais cette histoire était destinée à être un O.S et le sera jusqu'à nouvel ordre. C'est à dire quand j'aurai fini d'écrire la suite. Vous pouvez donc attendre que la Saint Glinglin tombe sur le 36 du mois car j'ai mis presque un an à pondre cet O.S ! En plus, contrairement à l'année dernière, j'ai cours cette année, donc pas autant de temps que l'année dernière à la même date.
> 
> Pour la petite explication du titre : "Mon Ourson", au début, l'animal qui devait représenter la maison de Poufsouffle était un ours. Salazar voyant un poufsouffle en Harry, d'une manière plus ou moins lointaine, il peut donc être assimilé à un ourson. J'espère que c'est compréhensible.
> 
> Si vous laissez une review, je vous répondrais et je serais même ravie de blablater avec vous ! Si vous avez des questions ou des incompréhensions, n'hésitez-pas à demander, je me ferais une joie d'expliquer !
> 
> Triple A.


End file.
